Ce n'est que le premier
by le docteur watson
Summary: Kogoro est invité par un fervent et riche admirateur dans un manoir retiré pour une petite réception, en comité restreint. Mais Conan a un mauvais pressentiment. Et il a peut-être raison car, pour reprendre la formule de Gosho Aoyama, " la mèche d'une série de meurtres vient peut-être de s'allumer "...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une réception

C'est parti pour une nouvelle fiction ! Bonne lecture !

Ce n'est que le premier

La lumière se coupa soudainement. Le criminel agit brusquement, saisit le pic à glace dans le bac à glaçons et, vif comme l'éclair, empoigna sa victime, lui couvrit la bouche et lui enfonça le pic à glace dans le dos. Puis il le lâcha et reprit sa place.

-Aaaah !fit une voix féminine. J'ai reçu un liquide chaud sur ma robe !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!s'écria un homme sur un ton autoritaire. Mais rallumez la lumière, bon sang !

-Je...Je vais m'en occuper, monsieur !fit une voix apeurée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?s'écria Ran.

Soudain, la lumière se ralluma.

-Ouf !dit Kogoro. Ça fait du bien de retrouver la lumière...Hum...Mais qu'est-ce que...

-AAAAHHHH !s'écrièrent les invités.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?pensa Conan.

Le corps du propriétaire gisait par terre, dans une mare de sang.

-Mon..Monsieur Mouri...

-Il faut appeler une ambulance !

-Chut, vous !s'écria Kogoro en se penchant.

Il prit le pouls de l'homme. Il y eut un silence, puis il soupira :

-C'est inutile. Il est mort.

-Mon dieu !s'écrièrent les invités, horrifiés.

-Tonton ! Il y a un papier qui dépasse de sous le corps !s'écria Conan.

-Tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il glissa la main sous le corps et en ressortit une large feuille. Conan s'approcha, et, par-dessus l'épaule du fameux détective, il lut, écrit en lettres capitales :

CE N'EST QUE LE PREMIER

Chapitre 1 : Une réception

Quelques heures plus tôt

-Papa ! Il y a une voiture devant le bureau !

-Mmm ? Une voiture ?dit Kogoro discrètement sans vraiment attendre une réponse, plongé dans la lecture de son journal.

-Oui ! C'est une limousine !

-Quoi ? Une limousine ?répéta Kogoro, soudain intéressé.

Il se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, suivi de Conan, lui aussi voyait son intérêt éveiller. Ils virent un homme en tenue de domestique sortir de la voiture et s'avancer dans les escaliers du bureau.

-Il est habillé comme un majordome, remarqua Conan.

-Oui, tu as raison, Conan, ajouta Ran.

-Eh, mais j'y pense !Si c'est un majordome, c'est qu'il travaille pour quelqu'un de riche ! Super ! J'avais besoin d'une grosse source d'argent pour un pari aux courses !

-Attends, papa ! On n'est même pas certain que...

-Excusez-moi...fit une voix derrière eux. Suis-je bien dans le bureau du détective Mouri ?

-Hum ? Oui, je suis bien Kogoro Mouri, le fameux détective ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je...Je m'appelle Hirohiko Mike. Je suis le majordome...

-Ah, bingo !pensa Conan.

-De Kirosuke Virashi. C'est un de vos fervents admirateurs, et il aimerait vous rencontrer.

L'homme était d'assez petite taille et aux courts cheveux noirs, il était presque chauve. Il avait un visage tout rond et abordait une longue cravate noire sur son complet marron.

-Est-ce une demande déguisée d'enquêtes ?réussit à placer Conan.

-Tais-toi, gamin ! Hum...Quand ça ?

-Ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Mais...

-Voici un chèque de un million de yens, rétorqua placidement le majordome, en sortant un chèque de son veston et en le posant sur le bureau.

-Quooooiiiiii ?s'écria Ran. Mais...

-Monsieur Virashi tient vraiment à rencontrer votre père, mademoiselle. Il organise ce soir une petite réception en comité restreint et il aimerait présenter votre père à ses invités.

-Mais nous ne pouvons accepter autant pour...

-J'accepte avec plaisir !la coupa Kogoro. Je me prépare et je viens tout de suite !

-D'accord. Je vous attends dans la limousine.

-Dans la...Limousine ? Vous voulez dire que nous y allons dans...

-Dans la limousine privée de M. Virashi, oui, répondit le majordome, surpris. Il y a un problème ? Si le véhicule vous gêne, je peux en appeler un autre...

-Non non non, il n'y a pas de problème, l'arrêta précipitamment Kogoro. Il n'y a aucun problème ! Quand partons-nous ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Un quart d'heure, peut-être ?

-Un quart d'heure ? Mais...J'étais en train de préparer le dîner et...

-Ce n'est pas important, Ran. Laisse tout en plan, on rangera tout demain.

-Ahem...Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais...Le trajet sera plutôt long et la réception va durer tout le week-end...Alors...Mieux vaudrait que votre fille range aussitôt le repas.

-Mais...En un quart d'heure, je n'aurai pas le temps ! Je...

-Je vais t'aider, Ran ! Ne t'inquiète pas !s'exclama Conan.

-Mais...Vous vous débrouillerez tout seuls ce week-end ?dit alors Kogoro. Je...

-Oh ! Mais ils vont venir avec vous, M. Mouri ! Ce n'est pas un problème d'emporter vos enfants !

-Euh...Ce gamin n'est pas mon fils. C'est un « squatter » que j'héberge en attendant le retour de ses parents.

Le majordome eut soudain un regard vide pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Monsieur...Monsieur Mike ? Tout va bien ?hésita Kogoro au bout de quelques instants.

-Euh...Oui, oui, excusez-moi, s'excusa le domestique. Je...Je descends dans la voiture.

Le majordome s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Kogoro, Ran et Conan assez étonnés.

-Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?demanda Kogoro.

-Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air triste...ajouta Ran.

-Enfin bref, nous devons nous préparer ! Mettez vos plus beaux habits, nous allons à une soirée !

Ils s'esquivèrent tous, et se retrouvèrent à l'arrière de la limousine quelques minutes plus tard. Kogoro avait mis son plus beau smoking ( qui était gris ), Ran s'était mis une belle robe noire qu'elle s'était achetée il y a peu, et Conan avait opté pour son habituelle tenue bleue et son nœud papillon rouge. Le majordome se tourna vers eux, et leur dit :

-Excusez-moi...Monsieur m'a dit d'être soucieux de votre confort, et de vérifier que vous aviez tout le nécessaire. Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas, nous pouvons...

-Non, nous avons tout le nécessaire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout tient dans un bagage.

-Bien, dit alors le majordome, rassuré. Au fait, je vous présente votre chauffeur.

-Enchanté, messieurs-dames, fit un jeune homme en se tournant vers eux lors d'un arrêt à un feu. Je m'appelle Ken Hanazuno.

De ce que Conan pouvait en juger, c'était un homme de moins de trente ans aux cheveux châtains clairs d'assez grande taille et au regard malicieux. Mais il semblait sérieux et apte au travail.

-Enchanté !

-Bonjour !firent Conan et Ran en même temps.

Le feu repassa au vert et la voiture reprit sa route à vive allure. Voyant qu'on s'éloignait du centre-ville, Conan demanda :

-Excusez-moi mais...Où habite monsieur Virashi ?

-Il a plusieurs résidences, mais nous allons dans son manoir, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Tokyo. C'est un endroit calme et retiré.

-Trente kilomètres ?s'étrangla Kogoro. Eh bien ! Nous en avons, de la route !

-En effet, M. Mouri. Monsieur Virashi tient à sa tranquillité.

Conan allait dire quelque chose, mais le regard noir de Kogoro l'en dissuada. Il se renfrogna sur son siège et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre, mais au bout de quelques temps, bercé par le roulis de la voiture, il s'endormit.

(…)

-Conan ! Conan ! Réveille-toi ! On est arrivés !

-Hum...Laisse-moi dormir, Ran...

-Je m'en occupe, mademoiselle. Eh, mon garçon ?

Conan se sentit soulevé dans les airs, avant que le chauffeur ne le dépose doucement par terre.

-Là. Ça va, mon garçon ?

-Oui...Oui, oui, ça va, monsieur Hanazuno. Merci.

-Ah, t'es enfin réveillé, gamin ? Allez, on y va !

Conan se frotta les yeux, encore endormi...Et retint son souffle. Le manoir était très impressionnant. Il était construit dans un pur style gothique. La façade était marron clair, avec énormément de fenêtres. Mais le plus impressionnant était la porte. Elle était toute en bois, d'un bois très fonçé, voire noir. Elle était surmontée d'une clé de voûte, ce qui rajoutait au gigantisme de cette porte.

-C'est une porte en ébène, expliqua le majordome, alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer. Monsieur Virashi y tenait. Lorsqu'il est venu s'installer ici, il y a un an, il a démoli la porte et l'a reconstruit en ébène.

-Juste pour l'esbroufe.

-Quoi ?s'écria le majordome, figé. Qui...Qui a dit ça ?

-Moi, fit un jeune homme en s'avançant.

Il était de taille moyenne et portait un habit bleu coupé court. Il portait de fines lunettes rectangulaires et tenait à la main un portefeuille crocodile. Tout en lui faisait snob.

-Akira Tsukinowa, dit l'homme. Pour vous servir.

-Le fameux écrivain...se rappela Kogoro.

-Oh ! On me connaît ?

-Vous avez eu le prix Akutayama, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Une bagatelle.

-Une...Bagatelle ? Mais...Tous les jeunes écrivains tueraient pour avoir ce prix !

-Oui, oui, vous avez raison. Une bagatelle. Ce n'est pas mon objectif. Et je dois me consacrer à d'autres choses, j'ai divers projets en cours.

-Quoi, par exemple ?demanda Ran, curieuse.

-Un roman feuilleton, pour...

-Mon journal !fit un gros homme.

L'homme était très corpulent et se déplaçait lentement. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns ridicules et tenait un cigare, et répandait autour de lui d'épaisses volutes de fumée.

-Je me présente : Kenta Kinai. Je suis ce qu'on appelle vulgairement un « magnat de la presse ». Et j'ai engagé ce jeune prétentieux pour publier un roman-feuilleton dans mon journal, chaque semaine. Il avait besoin d'un projet, je l'aide, c'est tout.

-Voyons...M. Kinai...Vous en faites trop, non ?

Conan se retourna. C'était une femme qui venait de parler. Elle se déplaçait gracieusement dans une longue robe rouge et avait un verre à la main.

-Vous...Vous êtes Rokio Paizumi !s'écria Ran.

-En effet, sourit la femme d'âge mur.

-Qui est-ce, Ran ?demanda Conan discrètement.

-Voyons, Conan ! Tu ne la connais pas ? C'est une très célèbre actrice ! Elle a même joué dans de célèbres films américains ! Elle est spécialisée dans les rôles dramatiques ou des rôles policiers ! L'un de ses rôles les plus célèbres est celui d'une veuve qui...

-Hum...J'ai une fan...sourit l'actrice.

-Ex...Excusez-moi, rougit Ran.

-Non non, pas de problème, jeune fille. Donc, M. Kinai...Soyez honnête...Vous avez bien besoin des œuvres de Akira.

-Insinuerez-vous que mon journal est en difficulté, madame ?s'offusqua le magnat.

-Loin de moi cette idée, sourit l'actrice. Je dis juste que un peu de publicité ne vous ferait pas de mal...

-Comment osez-vous ? Je...

-Allons, allons...Je ne vous ai pas invité ici pour que vous vous disputiez...Faites honneur à M. Mouri, enfin...

Tout le monde se tut suite à l'arrivée de cette homme, que deux jeunes filles accompagnaient.

-M. Mouri. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Je suis Kirosuke Virashi, le propriétaire de ce manoir.

-En...Enchanté, balbutia Kogoro en lui serrant la main.

-Vous avez fait connaissance, à ce que je vois ?

-Oui, ils se sont présentés, expliqua le majordome.

-Parfait. Venez, monsieur Mouri, que je vous présente. Voici Nagisa, ma fille.

Nagisa Virashi ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Les mêmes traits déterminés, les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais, exception faite que les siens étaient longs alors que ceux de son père étaient courts, les mêmes yeux profondément clairs, et, surtout, une grande beauté.

-Ce Virashi a dû être un très bel homme, dans sa jeunesse...pensa Conan. Quel âge a-t-il, maintenant ? Une cinquantaine d'années ?

-Et voici Kié Oyiba, une amie à moi et chanteuse prometteuse.

Kié, elle, était très différente. Elle était blonde, mince mais avec quelques rondeurs, de taille moyenne, et un air intéressé sur le visage. Elle n'érait pas très sympathique à Conan, à première vue.

-Une étrangère, je pense...Ou ses parents...L'Amérique, peut-être ?

-Vous avez amené de la famille, à ce que je vois ?

-Oui. Ce sont ma fille, Ran, et un garçon que j'héberge, Conan.

-Ah, vous l'avez adopté ? C'est amusant, Mike, n'est-ce pas ?

Le majordome blêmit violemment. Il se figea puis annonça d'une voix monocorde :

-Je vais amener le nécessaire dans le grand salon.

-Je vais vous aider, M. Mike, proposa Nagisa.

-Non, non, ne vous en préoccupez pas, mademoiselle. Je vais l'aider moi-même, ajouta Hanazuno.

Puis il courut pour rattraper le majordome, qui s'était déjà éclipsé.

-Ah ! Ken ! N'oublie pas le vin ! Je l'ai préparé exprès pour l'arrivée de M. Mouri !

-Oui, monsieur, répondit de loin le jeune chauffeur.

-Bien. Nous pouvons nous diriger vers le salon, messieurs-dames.

Tous se mirent en route. Le magnat de la presse s'alluma un nouveau cigare et marcha à pas lents, sous le regard amusé de l'actrice. Nagisa marchait d'un pas assuré, mais fut bientôt rattrapé par le jeune écrivain, qui tenta de lancer la conversation.

-Il l'agace, pensa Conan en observant la jeune fille. Et je crois que je la comprends...

Quant à Kié Oyiba, elle rôdait autour de Virashi, mais sans succès, car il parlait à Kogoro.

-Vous voyez, M. Mouri, c'est un comité restreint : si on compte ma fille, ça ne fait que 5 invités.

-Mais pourquoi ces personnes-là, monsieur ?demanda Conan, curieux.

-Ce sont de simples relations, à qui je dois parler de choses et d'autres. Et l'occasion s'est présentée.

Ils étaient tous arrivés dans une grande salle, sobrement meublée mais avec goût. Le magnat s'assitt dans un fauteuil et s'exclama :

-Aaahhh ! Ils sont toujours aussi confortables !

Un bruit de roulettes se fit entendre, les domestiques arrivaient. Le majordome arrêta le chariot, empoigna le pic et commença à casser des glaçons, tandis que le chauffeur préparait les flûtes.

-Du champagne de premier choix, je vous le garantis !affirma le propriétaire.

Les invités allèrent tour à tour se servir, sauf le magnat qui refusa :

-Mon cigare me suffit.

-Bien, répliqua Virashi en se rapprochant du chariot pour prendre sa flûte et la lever en l'air. Que ce week-end commence ! À la votre !

-À la votre !

Tous burent, tandis que les deux domestiques s'éloignèrent du chariot, en se dirigeant vers Nagisa et le jeune écrivain.

-Hum...Tout va bien, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...pensa Conan. Pourquoi ?

Et, d'un coup, la lumière se coupa.

-Aaaah !fit la voix d'Oyiba au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai reçu un liquide chaud sur ma robe !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!s'écria Kinai sur un ton autoritaire. Mais rallumez la lumière, bon sang !

-Je...Je vais m'en occuper, monsieur !fit la voix de Mike.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?s'écria Ran.

Soudain, la lumière se ralluma.

-Ouf !dit Kogoro. Ça fait du bien de retrouver la lumière...Hum...Mais qu'est-ce que...

-AAAAHHHH !s'écrièrent les invités.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?pensa Conan.

Le corps de Virashi gisait par terre, dans une mare de sang.

-Mon..Monsieur Mouri...

-Il faut appeler une ambulance !

-Chut, vous !s'écria Kogoro en se penchant.

Il prit le pouls de l'homme. Il y eut un silence, puis il soupira :

-C'est inutile. Il est mort.

-Mon dieu !s'écrièrent les invités, horrifiés.

-Tonton ! Il y a un papier qui dépasse de sous le corps !s'écria Conan.

-Tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il glissa la main sous le corps et en ressortit une large feuille. Conan s'approcha, et, par-dessus l'épaule du fameux détective, il lut, écrit en lettres capitales :

CE N'EST QUE LE PREMIER

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Vous l'avez bien compris, c'est une nouvelle fiction policière, dans la lignée de " Le virtuose du crime " et " Le lagon rouge " ! Ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est l'un des aspects de Conan qui me plaît le plus dans Détective Conan. Cependant, contrairement aux deux fictions précédentes, celle-ci ne fera pas trois chapitres, mais bien plus ! 6 ou 7, peut-être...

J'espère donc que ça vous a plu ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le piège

Vu le succès surprise de cette fiction, voici, avec quelques heures de retard, le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tinalabombe, Sylkabe et Pyroptose pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Le piège 

-Papa ! Papa !s'écria Nagisa en se précipitant vers le cadavre de son père. Papa !

-Non, mademoiselle !s'exclama précipitamment Kogoro. Vous ne devez pas vous approcher du corps !

-Venez, mademoiselle, lui dit avec douceur le chauffeur en la faisant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, sous le regard chagriné du majordome.

-Monsieur...Monsieur Mouri...Il n'est pas bon pour mademoiselle Nagisa de rester ici...Peut-être devrais-je l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre...

-Pas question ! Personne ne quitte cette pièce ! Allez plutôt verrouiller les portes, personne ne doit partir.

-Comment osez-vous nous emprisonner ici ?s'offusqua Kinai. Nous sommes des personnes respectables et...

-Un homme vient de mourir, et il a été assassiné. Alors le fait que vous soyez des « personnes respectables » n'est pas prioritaire. Compris ?

-Mais...Il s'est peut-être suicidé...dit stupidement Oyiba, en essuyant sa robe.

-Ah oui ? Alors comment expliquez-vous ceci ?

Kogoro saisit le papier et le tendit vers les invités, et il y eut une exclamation de surprise.

-Ce...Ce n'est que le premier ?lut Ran.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?s'écria Kinai.

-Ça se comprend, non ? Ça veut dire que l'assassin ne compte pas en rester là !fit Kogoro, exaspéré.

-Mais alors, nous devons partit d'ici tout de suite !hurla Oyiba, horrifié.

-Attendez un instant, messieurs-dames ! Un homme est mort. Et je ne compte pas laisser le meurtrier s'en sortir...

Cette déclaration de Kogoro a jeté un froid dans la pièce. Il se pencha puis reprit :

-Il a été poignardé avec ceci.

-Mais c'est...Le pic à glace ?s'écria Oyiba.

-Mais...C'est vous qui utilisiez ce pic à glace avant la coupure, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Mike ?insinua perfidieusement le jeune écrivain.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le majordome, qui blêmit.

-Non, je..Je n'ai pas tué Monsieur Virashi ! Je n'ai rien fait !

-Monsieur Mike a raison !s'interposa Hanazuno. Juste avant la coupure, il s'était éloigné du chariot avec moi !

-Ken a raison !ajouta Nagisa. Ils s'étaient tous les deux dirigés vers moi. Vous devriez le savoir, monsieur l'écrivain prodige, vous étiez avec moi juste à ce moment...

L'écrivain se renfrogna, tandis que Conan pensa :

-Ken ? Mais...Elle tutoie le chauffeur ?

-Autrement dit, comprit l'actrice, n'importe qui a pu prendre ce pic à glace dans ce pot...

-À ce moment, nous étions tous dans la salle, et les portes étaient fermés. Lors de la coupure, avant ou après le cri de Mlle Oyiba, probablement le moment où le meurtrier a poignardé monsieur Virashi, je n'ai pas entendu le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrirait. Autrement dit, le coupable était et est encore dans la salle, ce qui signifie...

Kogoro se tut un instant, l'assistance suspendue à ses lèvres, puis reprit :

-Que l'assassin, messieurs-dames, est parmi nous.

Il y eut un tollé général. Kogoro n'arriva pas à faire revenir le silence et c'est Nagisa qui hurla :

-SILENCE ! Tous, taisez-vous !

Les exclamations s'arrêtèrent net. Conan se tourna vers Nagisa, étonné. Essuyant ses larmes, la jeune fille réussit à dire :

-Mon...Mon père est mort. Il a été assassiné, et, apparemment, par l'un d'entre vous. Des personnes en qui je pensais faire confiance. Aussi, pardonnez-moi, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des gens se disputer.

Il y eut un silence. Gêné, Kogoro se racla la gorge et dit :

-Ahem...Avant toute chose, il faut prévenir la police. Monsieur Mike, je vous charge de cette mission. Et...Il y a un autre personnel dans ce manoir ?

-Oui, les cuisiniers et les femmes de chambre, répondit Hanazuno.

-Bien. Monsieur Hanazuno, allez les prévenir de la situation. Par précaution, je vais venir avec vous. Quant à vous, ajouta Kogoro en se tournant vers les invités, n'essayez pas de vous enfuir ! Je laisse Ran ici, et je lui donne le droit de se servir de son karaté en si quelqu'un fait des siennes ! La même remarque s'applique à vous, monsieur Mike ! N'essayez pas de vous échapper ! Suis-je assez clair ?

Silence dans les rangs. Kogoro sembla satisfait et sortit de la pièce en suivant le jeune chauffeur. M. Mike quant à lui s'éloigna et se dirigea à pas rapides vers le téléphone.

-Dîtes, monsieur !fit une voix derrière lui alors qu'il allait saisir le combiné.

-AAHHH !s'écria le majordome, surpris.

Conan se tenait derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon garçon ?

-Je vous ai suivis, j'avais une question. Vous êtes un farceur, monsieur ?

-Pour...Pourquoi dis-tu ça, petit ?

-Parce que quand monsieur Kogoro a dit à votre maître qu'il m'hébergeait, il a dit : « Ah, vous l'avez adopté ? C'est amusant, Mike, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Le majordome sursauta.

-Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

-Ah, ce...Ce n'est rien. Excuse-moi, je dois téléphoner à la police.

Le majordome se retourna et composa précipitamment un numéro, sous le regard perçant de Conan. Il porta le combiné à son oreille puis, au bout de quelques secondes, dit :

-Tiens, c'est étrange...Il n'y a pas de tonalité...

-Passez-moi ce téléphone !

Conan sauta, attrapa le combiné et composa rapidement un numéro au hasard avant de porter l'oreille sous le regard éberlué du majordome.

-Il dit vrai...pensa Conan. Il n'y a pas de tonalité. Ce qui veut dire que...

-Eh, petit ! Rends-moi ce téléphone !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le majordome se retourna. Kogoro venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir, alerté, suivi du chauffeur.

-Ah, ce n'est rien, monsieur Mouri...Mais ce garçon m'a pris le téléphone et...

-Mais c'est étrange, monsieur Kogoro ! Il n'y a pas de tonalité !

-Quoi ?s'écria Kogoro.

Kogoro se précipita vers le téléphone, composa un numéro, prêta attentivement l'oreille et étouffa un juron.

-Nom de...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? M. Mike !

-Oui ?

-Nous sommes dans une zone non couverte, n'est-ce pas ?

-En...En effet. Donc impossible d'appeler la police. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...Dîtes, monsieur Hanazuno, où les autres invités ont-ils garé leurs voitures ?

-Là où j'ai garé la vôtre, dans le garage. Pourquoi ? Attendez, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que...

-Allons-y !coupa Kogoro.

Les trois hommes et Conan coururent à toutes jambes ver le garage. Sur le chemin, Conan demanda au chauffeur :

-Dîtes, monsieur ! Vous avez bien prévenu tous les autres employés ?

-Oui, bien sûr. On revenait vers le salon quand on vous a entendu.

-Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, où quelqu'un était seul ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu les soupçonnes ? Dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas, ils étaient tous dans la cuisine ou en train de bavarder dans les couloirs.

-Hum, je vois, se dit Conan. Kogoro avait donc raison : le coupable est bien l'une de ces 7 personnes.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte du garage, que Kogoro ouvrit en grand. Il se jeta près de la limousine et s'exclama :

-Zut ! Trop tard. Les pneus sont crevés. Messieurs Mike et Hanazuno, vérifiez pour les autres voitures, mais je crains que...

-Les pneus de ma voiture personnelle sont crevés, confirma Mike. Et celle-ci, c'est celle de mademoiselle Nagisa. Est-ce que...Non, c'est pareil.

-Pareil pour la mienne, ajouta Hanazuno. Quant aux voitures de nos invités...Les 4 ont les pneus crevés.

-Notre voiture n'a pas été épargnée, tonton, soupira Conan.

-Monsieur Mike !demanda Kogoro en se redressant. Les autres domestiques n'ont pas de voiture personnelle ?

-Non, il n'y a la mienne, celle de Ken, celle de monsieur Virashi et celle de mademoiselle Nagisa. Quant l'un d'entre eux avaient besoin d'aller en ville ou que c'étaient leurs congés, c'est Ken ou moi qui les transportaient jusqu'à la ville.

-Hum, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Retournons au salon.

Kogoro et Mike sortirent. Le jeune chauffeur allait sortir quand Conan l'interpella :

-Attendez, monsieur ! Cette Mercedes, elle appartient à qui ?

-C'est celle de M. Kinai, le monsieur qui travaille dans la presse. Il aime en mettre plein la vue.

-Et cette voiture ? Elle est étrangère, non ?

-En effet. C'est celle de M. Tsukinowa, l'écrivain. Lui aussi aime montrer son statut. Bon, il faut y aller...

-Oui, oui, allons-y !s'écria Conan en franchissant la porte. Et donc, vous, vous avez une Mitsubishi, comme mademoiselle Nagisa, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Et la voiture ronde, c'est une Coccinelle. C'est celle de monsieur Mike, il aime les petites voitures.

-Et pour mademoiselle Oyiba et madame Paizumi ?

-Une Mitsubishi également. Dis, mon garçon, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ces voitures ?

-Je voulais savoir dans quel ordre les invités étaient arrivés ! Si j'ai bien suivis, il y avait donc d'abord Mlle Oyiba, puis Mme Paizumi, puis M. Kinai et enfin M. Tsukinowa.

-Tu aurais dû me le demander directement ! Mais oui, c'est ça. M. Tsukinowa est arrivé juste avant vous, il venait à peine d'entrer. Par contre, pour Mlle Oyiba, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, elle...

-M. Hanazuno ? Conan ? Vous venez ?

-On arrive !

Le chauffeur et Conan pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent à la porte en même temps que Kogoro et Mike.

-Ah, quand même !s'écria Kinai en les voyant entrer. Vous avez été longs !

-Il y a eu un problème ?s'enquit l'actrice.

-Les pneus ont été crevés. Et le téléphone ne marche pas.

Il y eut un froid. Puis Oyiba s'exclama :

-Quoi ? Mais alors comment allons-nous partir d'ici ?

-Idiote, répondit Tsukinowa. Il n'y a qu'à appeler la police avec nos portables et...

-Impossible, nous sommes dans une zone non couverte, coupa Conan, content de lui couper le bec.

-Quoi ?! Mais alors...

Il n'acheva pas. Kogoro reprit à sa place :

-En somme, le meurtrier...Est parvenu à nous couper complètement de l'extérieur...

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Oyiba hurla :

-Non ! Je ne veux pas rester ici, alors qu'il y a un meurtrier parmi vous ! Je veux...

-Calmez-vous, mademoiselle. Il n'y aura pas d'autre meurtre.

C'était Conan qui venait de parler, d'un ton grave. Surprise, Ran le tourna la tête vers lui, et il rougit.

-Enfin, je veux dire...Que oncle Kogoro va trouver le meurtrier, enfin !

-Je l'espère, gamin...Bon, essayons de clarifier la situation. Je veux que vous me donniez tous votre identité, avec des détails, votre lien avec la victime, pourquoi il vous a invités et où est-ce que vous vous teniez lors de la coupure. Ah ! À propos...Je suis allé voir avec monsieur Hanazuno, on avait posé un minuteur et un diapositif pour que la coupure se déclenche à l'heure dite. Donc le coupable avait tout préparé à l'avance...Bien, M. Tsukinowa, vous commencez.

-Bien. Je suis Akira Tsukinowa, un écrivain talentueux. J'ai rencontré par hasard M. Virashi et sa fille lors d'une soirée, nous avons sympathisé et par la suite, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois. Il a fini par m'inviter à cette réception, en m'annonçant votre venue. Lors de la coupure, j'étais près de mademoiselle Nagisa, nous parlions ensemble.

-Mademoiselle Nagisa...Confirmez-vous cet alibi ?

-Il était certes à côté de moi avant la coupure, mais je ne peux pas confirmer que c'était le cas pendant. Il a pu s'éloigner et reprendre sa place après.

Tsukinowa jeta à un regard ulcéré à la jeune fille, mais Kogoro n'y prêta pas attention et reprit :

-M. Kinai.

-Je me nomme Kenta Kinai, et je suis le directeur d'un important journal lu dans tout le Japon dont je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner le nom. Je connaissais M. Viroshi depuis de nombreuses années, nous étions de grands amis. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il m'a invité à cette soirée. Lors de la coupure, j'étais assis sur un fauteuil en train de fumer mon cigare.

-Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer que vous n'avez pas quitté ce siège durant la coupure ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Dommage...Mme Paizumi.

-En fait, c'est mademoiselle, mais je ne me vexerai pas pour autant. Je suis Rokio Paizumi, et je suis une actrice assez connue spécialisée dans des films policiers ou dramatiques. Je connais également Kirosuke depuis longtemps, il a été mon agent, à mes débuts ( le regard de l'actrice se perdit dans le lointain ). Car oui, si vous l'ignoriez, Kirosuke était à la base un imprésario dans divers domaines : le cinéma, la musique, et la course de chevaux. C'est justement grâce à l'un de ses « poulains » qu'il a gagné une somme folle...Mais passons. Il m'a donc invité à cette soirée, principalement parce qu'il savait que je suis votre carrière assidûment, M. Mouri. Lors de la coupure, j'étais debout, seule, une flûte de champagne à la main. Personne ne peut donc confirmer mon alibi.

-Bien. Merci pour ces informations. Mademoiselle Nagisa, si vous voulez bien...

-Je m'appelle Nagisa Virashi, et je suis donc la fille du propriétaire de ce manoir, sa fille unique, ce qui explique ma présence ce soir. Lors de la coupure, j'étais donc avec M. Tsukinowa...Mais ce que j'ai dit tient aussi pour moi. Je n'ai donc pas d'alibi solide.

-Merci. Mademoiselle Oyiba, à vous !

-Je...Je...Je suis Kié Oyiba, et je suis chanteuse. J'étais la...Enfin, la...

La chanteuse hésitait, gêné. Nagisa eut un rictus méprisant et compléta :

-La maîtresse de papa, ou bien son amante, puisque maman est morte, enfin bref, utilisez le terme que vous voulez.

Conan regarda attentivement Kié, qui avait rougi instantanément. C'était donc ça...Il se demandait bien quel pouvait être le lien entre cette femme et la victime...En tout cas, apparemment, et c'était compréhensible, la fille de la victime ne semblait pas l'apprécier outre mesure.

-Ahem...Mademoiselle Oyiba...Où avez-vous rencontré la victime ? Enfin, votre a...

-Dans une soirée, coupa rapidement la femme. Nous avons sympathisé et...Ce qui s'en suit. Depuis, je viens souvent aussi. Actuellement, je dors ici depuis trois jours.

-Ah, c'était donc ça ce que voulait me dire monsieur Hanazuno, pensa Conan.

-Ce qui explique ma présence ici ce soir. Lors de la coupure, je n'étais pas loin de mon chéri...De Kirosuke, c'est pour ça que j'ai reçu du sang sur ma robe.

-Bien. Merci. Rapidement, monsieur Hanazuno ?

-Je suis Ken Hanzuno, le chauffeur de monsieur Virashi. Je suis à son service depuis huit ans, soit depuis la mort de ma mère...

-Votre mère ?tiqua Kogoro.

-Ma mère a été la femme de chambre préféré de monsieur Virashi quand il était adolescent, elle devait avoir cinq ans de plus que lui à l'époque, et quand il est devenu riche et qu'il a eu ce manoir, il l'a engagé, mais il la traitait plus comme une amie que comme une véritable servante. Malheureusement, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture avec mon père peu après ma naissance, et monsieur Virashi m'a recueilli comme son fils. Mademoiselle Nagisa est né peu de temps après, nous avons donc grandi ensemble. C'est donc tout naturellement que, une fois en âge de travailler, vous comprenez que j'ai été engagé en tant que chauffeur. Vous...Vous comprenez que je suis très reconnaissant envers M. Virashi. Il...Il était comme un second père pour moi.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, demanda Conan, mais quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai 28 ans, mon garçon. Trois de plus que mademoiselle Nagisa.

-Qui a donc 25 ans, en déduit logiquement Conan. Je suis surpris que son père ne l'ait pas encore marié...Ah, tant que j'y pense...Ce serait plausible que...

-Lors de la coupure, reprit le chauffeur, je m'étais rapproché avec monsieur Mike de mademoiselle Nagisa et de monsieur Tsukinowa.

-Vous confirmez, monsieur Mike ?

-Oui, oui. Mais je...

-Ce que monsieur Mike s'apprêtait sûrement à vous dire, c'est que là encore, je pouvais techniquement m'esquiver pendant cette coupure de courant. Donc je ne peux rien prouver.

-Hum, je comprends. Eh bien...Monsieur Mike, il ne reste plus que vous !

-Je m'appelle Hirohiko Mike, je suis le majordome de monsieur Virashi depuis exactement trente ans.

-Trente ans ?s'effara Kogoro. Si longtemps ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Comme a commencé à vous l'expliquer madame Paizumi il y a quelques minutes, monsieur Virashi a gagné énormément d'argent grâce à la victoire de l'un de ses jockeys lors d'une course. Il a eu la chance de faire fructifier son capital grâce à la bourse, et il a aussitôt acheté ce manoir qui est l'une de ses anciennes demeures familiales. Il m'a donc engagé, ainsi que la mère de Ken, parmi tant d'autres. Il s'est rapidement marié, et mademoiselle Nagisa est né 5 ans plus tard. Mais madame est morte d'il y a cela maintenant 10 ans.

-Elle s'appelait Yoko, dit soudain Paizumi, d'une voix triste. C'était une grande amie à moi. Ma meilleure amie, peut-être...

-Comment est-elle morte ?demanda Conan.

-Une overdose de somnifères, elle en a trop pris par erreur, dit soudain Nagisa d'une voix monocorde. Elle en prenait depuis quelques semaines, car elle avait des insomnies, quand c'est arrivé.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait penser à ce sujet, mademoiselle Nagisa, s'excusa le majordome.

-Ne vous excusez pas, monsieur Hirohiko. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Enfin, pour finir de vous répondre, monsieur Mouri, lors de la coupure, j'étais avec Ken. Mais vous avez compris que cela ne prouve rien...

-En effet. Merci, M. Mike. Mais j'aurais une autre question.

-Laquelle, monsieur Mouri ? Je vous en prie.

-Pourquoi avez-vous eu le regard vide quand je vous ai dit que j'hébergeais Conan ? Et, plus tard, que signifiait cette remarque de monsieur Virashi quand j'y ai fait allusion ?

Le majordome blêmit. Il hésita un instant, puis répondit :

-C'est. C'est très personnel, monsieur. Mais si vous voulez savoir, c'est parce que... J'ai été adopté. Ou, plutôt, on m'a abandonné. Mes « parents » m'ont trouvé devant ma porte, en demandant de prendre soin de moi, et en disant que, plus tard, dans quelques années, ils reviendraient me chercher...Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, ils m'ont donc élevé comme leur fils. Mais mes vrais parents ne sont jamais revenus. Je n'ai jamais su qui ils étaient. Et donc, quand vous avez parlé de ce garçon, j'y ai pensé, et c'est pour ça que...Et c'est pour ça que monsieur Virashi...

Les yeux du majordome s'embuèrent.

-Excusez-moi...dit-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux.

-Je...Je suis navré, s'excusa Kogoro,qui ne savait plus où se mettre, après toutes ces histoires tragiques qu'il avait fait remonter à la surface.

Conan, lui serrait les poings.

-Donc, ce sale type de Virashi s'est ouvertement moqué de son majordome en sachant que ça le blesserait ? Le sale type !

-Ahem...Je crois que c'est bon pour ce soir. L'enquête reprendra demain, je vous vous laisser aller aller à vos chambres. Mais avant, par pure formalité...Je suis Kogoro Mouri, détective. Voici ma fille, Ran, et Conan. Je suis ici parce que monsieur Virashi m'a invité. Je ne le connaissais pas auparavant. Lors de la coupure, je buvais ma flûte à côté de Conan et Ran. Ils peuvent sans doute le confirmer, mais à vous de voir si cela sufit.

-Je crois bien, monsieur Mouri, sourit douloureusement Nagisa.

-Merci, mademoiselle. Vous pouvez tous aller à votre chambre. Mais je me dois de vous faire une recommandation : verrouillez la porte de votre chambre, si elle ne peuvent s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur, une fois que la porte est verrouillée. Un meurtrier se cache parmi vous, des précautions sont donc utiles.

Tous hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent. Seul le majordome hésita :

-Euh, monsieur Mouri...Vous saurez comment aller à votre chambre ? Vous avez tous les trois la même, mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Mike, nous nous débrouillerons. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Rassuré, le majordome quitta à son tour la pièce, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ne restait donc que Kogoro, Conan et Ran dans la pièce.

-Papa...demanda alors Ran. Est-ce que tu sais qui est le meurtrier ?

-Pas encore, Ran, fit Kogoro, soucieux. J'ai bien quelques soupçons, mais...

Conan s'approcha du corps, pensif.

-Il n'a pas crié lorsqu'on l'a poignardé. L'assassin lui a probablement couvert la bouche. Et dans ce cas...

Il se pencha et tourna délicatement le cadavre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, se dit-il.

-Hé, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regardais où est-ce que M. Virashi avait été frappé. Et c'est dans le dos !

-Hum ? Oui, tu as raison, confirma Kogoro en s'approchant. L'assassin lui a enfoncé le pic à glace dans le dos tout en lui couvrant la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Ainsi, il ne recevait aucune projection de sang...Bon, les enfants, allons-nous coucher. On reprendra demain.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce, et Kogoro éteignit la lumière derrière lui. Ils montèrent le somptueux escalier et trouvèrent facilement leur chambre,que Mike avait laissé ouverte. Ils entrèrent tous et Kogoro verrouilla aussitôt la porte derrière eux.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, comme je l'ai dit. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le meurtrier nous poignarde pendant notre sommeil !

Ils se préparèrent tous et se couchèrent aussitôt. Mais malgré le confortable lit, Conan n'arrivait pas à dormir.

-Vu les éléments que j'ai déjà récoltés, le coupable ne peut être que l'une de ces 5 personnes...Mais laquelle ? Et puis, pourquoi le meurtrier a-t-il annoncé qu'il commettrait un nouveau meurtre ? Ça ne pourra que le gêner lors de ses prochaines actions ! Malgré tout, je ne me sens pas tranquille...Heureusement que Kogoro a bien dit aux autres de bien verrouiller derrière eux ! Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de meurtre cette nuit !

Et, bercé par les ronflements de Kogoro, Conan s'endormit.

(…)

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Ce cri de Kogoro éveilla tout de suite Conan. Il se leva aussitôt et courut dans le couloir, où Kogoro venait d'aller.

-Je lui avais bien dit de verrouiller sa porte ! Alors pourquoi...

En entendant cela, Conan craignit le pire. Et il vit que tout le monde était rassemblé devant une porte.

-Oh non..Ne me dîtes pas que...Mais qui...

Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à lui faire voir qui il manquait.

-Oh non...

Tout le monde le regarda avec stupeur, certainement surpris de le voir réveiller. Il n'y prêta pas attention et courut vers la chambre.

-Elle n'a pas été enfoncée, pensa-t-il au passage en voyant la porte.

À l'intérieur, Kogoro était penché au-dessus d'un lit. Conan voyait que quelqu'un était allongé dedans, mais il ne voyait pas son visage. Mais qu'importe : il avait deviné.

-C'est inutile, soupira Kogoro. Il est mort.

À ces mots, il se leva, et Conan put enfin voir distinctement le lit...Et le cadavre de M. Kinai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?s'écria Kogoro en le remarquant.

-C'est toi qui m'a réveillé, répondit Conan en observant le défunt.

Il était dressé droit contre le chambranle de son lit. Un minuscule rectangle semblait enfoncé dans sa poitrine, et seul une minuscule goutte rouge perlait.

-C'est un stylet, un minuscule poignard, tel qu'on en trouve dans certaines chambres. Pas trop de sang, une arme discrète...Un crime propre. La mort a dû être instantanée. Mais comment se fait-il qu'on l'ait tué ? Je lui avais dit de verrouiller sa porte !

-Je ne sais pas, tonton, mais...Regarde ça.

Conan pointait du doigt un minuscule papier posé à côté du corps. Kogoro écarta doucement le cadavre du magnat de la presse, prit le papier et lut :

CE N'EST PAS ENCORE FINI

* * *

Alors ? Qui est le meurtrier ( théoriser, vous n'avez pas encore toutes les indications, la fic n'est pas encore finie ) ? Qui étaient les 5 suspects dont parlait Conan avant le meurtre de Kinai ( autrement dit, qui sont les deux suspects que Conan a innocenté ) ? Comment expliquer le mystère de la porte non verrouillée ( ne réfléchissez pas trop, c'est très simple ) ? Et puis, qui sera la prochaine victime ?

Désolé si tu t'es trompé sur la prochaine victime, Pyroptose, mais qui sait ? Ça arrivera peut-être !

À très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ( je pense que j'attendrai que vous ayez tous reviewés avant de poster le prochain chapitre ) !

Quant aux nouveaux venus, j'espère que vous avez aimés ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kié Oyiba

Chapitre 3 : Kié Oyiba  


Suite à une demande ( compréhensible ) de Pyroptose, voici une petite liste des personnages originaux de cette fic, et des relations qui les unissent :  
Kirosuke Virashi : propriétaire du manoir, père de Nagisa, employeur de Mike et Hanazuno, et première victime  
Hirohiko Mike : majordome de Virashi et de sa fille, collègue de Hanazuno  
Ken Hanazuno : chauffeur de Virashi et de sa fille, collègue de Mike  
Akira Tsukinowa : jeune écrivain, relation de Virashi  
Kenta Kinai : directeur d'un important journal, vieil ami de Virashi, et deuxième victime  
Rokio Paizumi : grande actrice, vieille amie de Virashi  
Nagisa Virashi : fille de Virashi  
Kié Oyiba : chanteuse, " amante " de Virashi

Voilà tout ! Maintenant, le chapitre ! Merci à Pyroptose, huey26 et tinalabombe pour leurs review, et bonne lecture !

* * *

-Est-ce qu'il...

-Oui, Ran. Il est mort.

Ran venait de se lever, alerté par les bruits de pas. Elle avait rejoint tous les autres invités et les deux domestiques.

-Dîtes-moi, monsieur Mike. Pourquoi sommes nous-les seules personnes réveillés ? Où sont les autres domestiques ?

-Ils dorment tous dans l'autre aile du manoir. Dans cette partie-ci, excepté les chambres pour les invités et celle de M. Virashi et de sa fille, il n'y a que la mienne et celle de Ken.

-Hum, je vois...

Il y eut un silence, puis Hanazuno demanda :

-Dîtes-moi, monsieur Mouri. Est-ce que ceci, dit-il en désignant le papier du doigt, est bien ce que je crois ?

-En effet. C'est un message du meurtrier.

-Et que dit-il ?

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, répondit Conan.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Ma...Mademoiselle Oyiba ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je vais me faire tuer...Tuer...Non ! Je ne veux pas !

-Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Oyiba, vous...

-Non ! Virashi et Kinai sont morts ! Je...

-Kié ! Calme-toi !somma l'actrice.

Conan regarda la grande actrice, étonné. Elle...La tutoyait ? Et...

-Tu n'as aucune raison de mourir, ou en tout cas pas plus que l'un d'entre nous. Alors calme-toi !

Puis, à Kogoro :

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Mouri, mais pourrais-je la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre ? Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule...

-Ahem...hésita Kogoro, gêné. Je vous remercie, madame, mais...

-Je comprends. Vous préférez ne pas me laisser seule avec elle ? Non, non, ne vous excusez pas, il y a une enquête, c'est normal. Nagisa, veux-tu bien m'accompagner ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et rejoignit les deux femmes. Alors qu'elles allaient s'éloigner, Kogoro les arrêta :

-Excusez-moi, mais, tant qu'à faire, pouvez-vous aller dans l'autre aile prévenir les autres employés ? Ainsi, nous gagnerons du temps.

-Mission acceptée, monsieur Mouri.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller avec eux, papa ! On ne sera pas trop de trois !

Kogoro acquiesça, et les trois femmes s'éloignèrent.

-Nous voilà entre hommes, tenta d'ironiser le jeune écrivain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, lui ?s'agaça intérieurement Conan.

-M. Tsukinowa !s'insurgea soudain le jeune chauffeur. Un homme est mort ! Vous croyez que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?

-Tu te prends pour qui, le chauffeur ? Reste à la place et respecte les personnes qui te sont supérieures !

-M. Tsukinowa !

Le visage de l'écrivain vira au rouge.

-Un homme est mort ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et je vous prie de respecter monsieur Hanazuno ! Je vous prie de vous taire , et de me laisser enquêter ! Vous réglerez vos griefs plus tard ! Suis-je assez clair ?

Seul un silence répondit à Kogoro. M. Mike hésita un instant, puis demanda :

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Mouri...J'aurais une question...

-Oui, monsieur Mike ?

-Co...Comment le meurtrier est-il entré ?

Kogoro hésita un instant, puis répondit :

-C'est vous qui avez découvert le corps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je me suis levé il y a environ une demie-heure, donc vers 7h30, plus tard que d'habitude. Je me suis rapidement habillé, puis je suis sorti car je comptais préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais en allant vers l'escalier, je suis passé devant la chambre de M. Kinai, qui se trouvait trois chambres après la mienne, entre celle de Ken et celle de Mlle Nagisa. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était ouverte, alors je l'ai discrètement poussée et...

Le majordome se tut.

-Et ensuite, reprit Hanazuno, il a poussé un petit cri. J'étais juste à côté, alors je l'ai entendu et je me suis aussitôt levé, tout comme apparemment mademoiselle Nagisa. En constatant la situation, j'ai demandé à M. Mike d'aller réveiller les autres invités, tandis que je suis allé vous chercher. Et...Vous connaissez la suite.

-Hum, je vois...Cela explique pourquoi M. Mike est habillé alors que tous les autres sont en pyjama...

-Merci, monsieur Hanazuno. Ainsi, la porte était ouverte...Dîtes-moi, monsieur Mike...Y a-t-il une autre clé ?

-Non, il n'y en a qu'une. C'est en général moi qui garde les clés de ces chambres lorsqu'elles ne sont pas occupées, et je les passes aux occupants lorsqu'il y en a.

-Et cette clé, ajouta Kogoro, pensif...Elle est ici...Sur le chevet.

-Dans ce cas, inutile de réfléchir. C'est un suicide.

-Ah oui ?réagit Kogoro au quart de tour en se retournant vers l'écrivain, ulcéré. Et comment vous expliquez la carte, et la porte qui était ouverte ?

-Très simple : il a voulu faire passer son suicide pour un meurtre. Il s'est levé, il a ouvert la porte, est retourné à sa place dans le lit, a sorti la carte qu'il avait préparée à l'avance, puis s'est enfoncé son stylet dans le ventre. Ainsi, il faisait croire à un meurtre. C'est probablement lui qui a tué Virashi, et il ne voulait pas être démasqué.

-Dîtes, monsieur Mike...Ce stylet, est-ce que vous savez si il appartient à M. Kinai ?

-Non, c'est un élément décoratif de cette chambre, il a toujours été ici.

-Hum...Cela ne change rien à ma théorie. C'est un suicide.

-Non, c'est un meurtre...Et qui plus est, extrêmement simple...

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, gamin ?rétorqua l'écrivain.

-Il a raison. J'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas similaire, et je vous confirme que c'est un meurtre.

-Ah oui ? Alors vous m'expliquez comment le meurtrier est entré ?

-Vous vous compliquez trop, monsieur Tsukinowa. C'est en fait très simple : il a lui-même ouvert la porte.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, le meurtrier était probablement quelqu'un en qui M. Kinai avait confiance. Le meurtrier a dû toqué à la porte en disant devoir parler à Kinai, peut-être de l'identité du meurtrier, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, et Kinai lui a ouvert. Puis il est retourné se coucher, en écoutant les propos du meurtrier, qui a dû empoigner le stylet, à moins qu'il ne l'ait volé à l'avance, et a poignardé M. Kinai. Il a posé la carte, avant de tranquillement sortit par la porte, sans la fermer. Sans doute voulait-il que le corps soit découvert le lendemain matin. Et voilà comment accomplir un meurtre non en chambre close, monsieur Tsukinowa ! Inutile d'élaborer des théories farfelues.

-Mais c'est bien sûr...souffla Hanazuno.

-Vous avez certainement raison, monsieur Mouri !félicita le majordome.

L'écrivain se renfrogna tandis que Kogoro se rengorgeait. Conan en profita pour s'éloigner discrètement, pensif.

-Vu comment les deux meurtres se sont déroulés, il n'y a plus que 2 suspects...Non, plutôt trois. Mais je ne vois pas comment savoir lequel d'entre eux est le meurtrier. J'ai bien des théories, mais...Rien de certain. Et je ne connais même pas le mobile de ces crimes. Je dois agir en douceur... Toutefois, il y a une personne que je dois particulièrement surveiller...Une personne qui a agi très étrangement...Kié Oyiba.

Conan venait d'arriver devant la chambre de la jeune chanteuse, qui se trouvait à l'extrême gauche du couloir.

-Alors, voyons, dans l'ordre, il y a donc la chambre de Mlle Oyiba, puis celle de Mme Paizumi, puis celle de M. Mike. Ensuite, il y a celle du défunt M. Virashi, puis celle de mademoiselle Nagisa, et ensuite celle de M. Kinai. Enfin, il y a la chambre de M. Hanazuno, celle de M. Tsukinowa, et enfin la nôtre.

Conan avait les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il tourna machinalement la tête. Ran, Nagisa et Paizumi n'étaient pas visibles, elle devait être dans l'autre aile. Quant à Kogoro et aux autres invités, ils ne les voyaient pas. Il avait le champ libre. Il poussa un souffle profond, puis poussa la porte.

-Ma...Mademoiselle ? C'est Conan, je...

Puis Conan se tut : la chambre était vide.

(…)

-Quoi ? Mademoiselle Oyiba a disparu ?

-Oui ! J'ai voulu aller dans sa chambre, et j'ai vu qu'elle était vide.

-Mais...Ran ! Madame Paizumi ! Mademoiselle Nagisa ! Vous l'avez bien laissé dans sa chambre, non ?

-Elle était assez perturbée, répondit Nagisa. Nous lui avons laissé la clé, lui assurant qu'elle ne risquait rien si elle n'ouvrait pas sa porte. Puis nous nous sommes éloignés pour aller dans l'autre aile, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.

-Et ensuite, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés. Puis nous sommes revenus ici, à peine avant l'arrivée de Conan.

-Merci, madame Paizumi. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas quitté M. Mike, M. Hanazuno et M. Tsukinowa. Donc ça ne veut dire qu'une chose...

-Mlle Oyiba a quitté sa chambre d'elle-même, termina Conan.

-En...En Effet. Bon. Nous devons la chercher tout de suite ! Formons trois groupes. M. Tsukinowa, Mme Paizumi et mademoiselle Nagisa, vous irez prévenir les autres employés et vous chercherez Mlle Oyiba de ce côté du château. Quant à moi, j'explorerai cet étage puis le rez-de-chaussée de ce côté du château avec M. Mike et Ran. M. Hanazuno, je vous charge du reste, vous connaissez mieux ce manoir que moi. Cependant...Je préfère ne pas vous laissez seul...

-J'irai avec lui, tonton ! Allons-y, monsieur Hanazuno, s'écria Conan en attrapant la main du chauffeur et en courant vers l'escalier avec lui.

-Eh, oh...Attends, gamin...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Mouri...Je crois qu'on peut laisser Ken s'occuper de Conan.

-Et puis, je crois ce garçon capable de se débrouiller tout seul, sourit l'actrice. N'est-ce pas, Ran ?

-Oui, je crois bien, répondit Ran en souriant à son tour.

-Bon...Allons-y !

Les deux groupes se séparèrent aussitôt, en commençant à appeler la jeune chanteuse.

(…)

-Dîtes, monsieur Hanazuno...demanda Conan. Ça fait combien de temps que monsieur Virashi connaissait mademoiselle Oyiba ?

-Hum...Combien de temps ? Eh bien, elle loge ici depuis presque un an, mais je crois que monsieur Virashi la connaissait depuis très longtemps. 11 ans, je crois...

-11 ans ? Mais cela fait très longtemps ? La mère de mademoiselle Nagisa était encore en vie !

-Oui, je crois que monsieur l'a rencontré dans un salon de musique. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit...Bref, il a dit croire en son talent et l'a prise sous son aile. Cela dit, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment fait connaître, et je crois que ce n'est pas sa voix qui l'intéressait... Et donc, il y a un an...

-Excusez-moi, mais...Que vouliez-vous dire par «Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit... » et « je crois que ce n'est pas sa voix qui l'intéressait » ?

-Euh, eh bien...À la demande de Nagisa, j'ai fait quelques recherches et...Apparemment, c'était auparavant une...Enfin, ce ne sont pas des chose à dire à un enfant. Et donc, il y a un an, elle est venue ici, et monsieur Virashi l'a présenté à son personnel et à mademoiselle Nagisa comme étant sa nouvelle compagne. Mais ce n'est pas encore officialisée. Cela dit, ça l'aurait sûrement été dans peu de temps.

-Et...Je crois que mademoiselle Nagisa ne l'apprécie pas vraiment ?

-Il me semble compréhensible que Nagisa ne l'apprécie pas...Enfin bon, j'en ai trop dit. (et, plus fort : ) Mlle Oyiba ?! Où êtes-vous ?

-Hum, il n'a plus envie de parler, pensa Conan. En tout cas, cela deux fois de suite qu'il oublie le « mademoiselle » devant le prénom de la fille de Virashi...J'avais donc raison...Et dans ce cas, peut-être que...Non...

La recherche continua, mais sans aucun succès. Et quand, au bout de deux heures, les trois groupes se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : la chanteuse avait disparue.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre sans meurtre à la fin ! Mais le mystère n'est pas pour autant dissipé ! Où est passée Mlle Oyiba ? Pourquoi s'est-elle cachée ? Est-elle la meurtrière ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, est-elle toujours en vie ? Quel était, selon vous, son précédent métier ? Il n'y a aucun indice ( enfin pas vraiment ), donc vous pouvez donner un métier au hasard ( enfin, avec quelques critères, bien sûr, vu que ça gêne Hanazuno d'en parler à Conan ). Qui sont, selon vous, les 3 suspects dont parle Conan ? Et, surtout, qui sera la prochaine victime ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Disparue

Désolé si ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant, je voulais attendre l'avis de tinalabombe, mais pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore plus, voici le chapitre 4 ( dont le titre ne me satisfait pas, si vous avez une idée de meilleure titre pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à proposer dans les reviews, j'updaterai ensuite ) ! Donc merci à Pyroptose et à Eyto pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Disparue 

-Quoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée ?

-Non, elle n'est nulle part !répondit Ran.

-Elle a dû s'enfuir, dit calmement Tsukinowa en redressant ses lunettes.

-Ah oui ?coupa Kogoro. Et comment ? Les pneus des voitures sont crevés, je vous le rappelle ! Et croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle s'est enfuie à pied ? Nous sommes dans une zone reculée, je vous le rappelle !

L'écrivain se rembrunit et ne répondit pas.

-Mais, monsieur Mouri, qu'allons-nous faire ? On ne va pas rester les bras croisés !

-Du calme, monsieur Mike ! Tout d'abord, réunissez-vous tous dans le salon ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une autre personne disparaisse !

Les invités hochèrent la tête. Sur le chemin, Kogoro écarta l'actrice et lui demanda :

-Madame, êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien remarqué en amenant Mlle Oyiba dans sa chambre ?

-Pas plus que lorsque nous étions avec vous. Elle semblait très inquiète et très stressée. Je crois seulement l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose...Mais je n'ai rien entendu distinctement. Mais peut-être est-ce le cas de Nagisa...

-Merci, madame.

-Hum, Kogoro pose les bonnes questions, pensa Conan qui avait tout entendu...Bon, je dois parler de ça à Nagisa...Et puis, j'ai une autre question à lui poser...

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Nagisa...

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ?

-Lorsque vous avez ramené Mlle Oyiba dans sa chambre, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier ? Quelque chose qu'elle aurait murmuré, par exemple ?

-Euh...Quelque chose qu'elle aurait murmuré ? Eh bien...Oui, c'est possible...Mais je n'ai rien entendu...Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle était très agitée.

-Hum...Merci, mademoiselle Nagisa...Et...Monsieur Kogoro m'a demandé de poser une autre question, un peu plus...Indiscrète...

-Oui ? Je t'écoute ?

-J'ai cru comprendre grâce aux propos de monsieur Hanazuno que vous aviez fait des recherches sur Mlle Oyiba et que vous avez découvert son ancien métier. Et c'était une...

-Prostituée. Mon père l'a rencontré dans une « maison de rendez-vous », pour le dire poliment. Euh...Pardon, mon garçon. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça...

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour monsieur Kogoro. Mais...Votre père était marié, à l'époque ?

-En effet. Mais, tu l'apprendras peut-être, la fidélité des maris n'est jamais leur valeur première...Mais, malgré tout, c'était un bon père. Même s'il a fait souffrir ma mère. N'est-ce pas, tante Rokio ?

-En effet, Nagisa. Le statut de confidente de ma chère Yoko, puisque je la connaissais depuis très longtemps, était parfois plus gênant que d'autres choses...Et au final, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'aider...

-Tante Paizumi ? Mais...

-Oh, je connais Nagisa depuis très longtemps. Je t'ai dit que j'étais une vieille amie de Kirosuke. Donc j'ai connu Nagisa dés sa naissance. Tout comme monsieur Hanazuno, que j'ai connu très jeune.

-Et avec monsieur Kinai, c'était pareil ?

-Exactement. Lui et Kirosuke étaient de vieux complices. Cela dit, je ne l'ai jamais appelé « Kenta », nous ne sommes jamais très bien entendus. Pour tout te dire, c'est grâce à Yoko que j'ai connu Kirosuke, et ensuite M. Kinai.

-Ah, je comprends. Et pour mademoiselle Oyiba ?

-Décidément, tu t'intéresses à moi, mon garçon ! Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne la connaissais absolument pas. Enfin, pas personnellement. Uniquement par l'intermédiaire de Kirosuke. Je ne l'ai vraiment vu que quelques fois seulement.

-Et, tant qu'à faire, et monsieur Tsukinowa ?

-Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, mais là encore, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Cela dit, j'ai une certaine sympathie pour ce jeune arrogant. En as-tu terminé, jeune détective ?

-Oui oui, merci madame ! Je vais dire tout ça à Kogoro !

Et Conan s'éloigna rapidement, alors qu'ils entraient tous dans le salon.

(…)

-Bien !fit Kogoro en rentrant dans le salon. Je viens de prévenir les autres employés, je leur ai demandés de rester groupés, et de venir ici s'il retrouvait mademoiselle Oyiba. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses...L'assassin est ici, dans cette pièce.

-QUOOII ?firent les suspects en chœur.

-C'est ridicule, dit dédaigneusement Tsukinowa. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un autre suspect. Mademoiselle Oyiba pourrait très bien être la meurtrière et se cacher tout en guettant sa prochaine victime...

-Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez comme romans, monsieur Tsukinowa ? Des romans policiers ?

-Non, des romans d'amour.

-Ah, heureusement ! Sinon, vu vos déductions, ils seraient très mauvais.

-Quoi ? Je...

-Stop. Mademoiselle Oyiba est innocente, je le sais. Ce n'est pas elle l'assassin. J'espère simplement qu'elle est encore en vie...

-Mais, monsieur Mouri...hésita le majordome. Je croyais que vous aviez déduits qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre toute seule !

-En effet, monsieur Mike. Il faut élucider cela, mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Où est-elle ?

-Nous avons fouillé partout, et personne ne l'a trouvé...ajouta l'actrice.

-Donc elle est partie, rétorqua Tsukinowa.

-Taisez-vous, monsieur Tsukinowa !explosa Hanazuno.

-Eh, oh, le chauffeur ! On t'a pas sonné !

-Arrêtez ça, tous les deux !

Conan fit volte-face, surpris. C'était Nagisa qui venait de parler. Suite à cette exclamation, Hanazuno se tut et Tsukinowa eut un soupir méprisant.

-Merci, mademoiselle Nagisa. Bon, reprenons les choses dans l'ordre...Je ne crois pas que vous m'ayez dit tout ce que vous savez...

-De quoi parles-tu, papa ?

-Que mademoiselle Oyiba était une prostituée, par exemple !cria précipitamment Conan.

-Hein ? Euh, oui, par exemple, se rattrapa Kogoro pour sauver la face.

-Ce n'était qu'un...Détail mineur...rougit Mike.

-En effet. Mais l'un de vous a menti !

-Ah oui ? Et qui ?

-Vous le savez mieux que quiconque, puisque c'est vous-même !

-Quoi ?s'exclama l'écrivain. De quoi parlez-vous ?

-J'ai fouillé la chambre du défunt. Et je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici...

-Ah...

L'écrivain sembla perdre de sa superbe.

-Vous auriez pu le dire vous-même...

-En la mémoire du défunt...

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, papa ?demanda Ran.

-Du mariage arrangé que prévoyait papa entre Tsukinowa et moi.

-Ah, c'était donc ça...sourit Paizumi. Je voyais bien qu'il préparait quelque chose, ces temps-ci...

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant, Mlle Paizumi ?

-Non. Sinon, j'aurais tout fait pour que ça ne fasse pas. Ce n'est pas contre vous, Akira, vous m'amusez assez, et Nagisa est certes un bon parti, mais...Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et vous, monsieur Mouri, comment l'avez-vous appris ? Si même moi, je l'ignorais, comment l'avez-vous su ?

-J'ai trouvé un papier dans sa chambre. Le brouillon d'une lettre à monsieur Tsukinowa. Et à propos, monsieur Mike...Qui était au courant ?

-Ahem...J'étais au courant, monsieur Virashi m'en avait parlé. Mais les autres employés, comme Ken par exemple, l'ignoraient. Et monsieur Virashi n'en avait rien dit à mademoiselle Oyiba, à monsieur Kinai ou à mademoiselle Paizumi. C'était censé rester secret, pour l'instant.

-Zut, se dit intérieurement Conan. Si Kinai n'en savait rien, le meurtre n'a probablement aucun rapport avec ça...

-Mais...D'où venait l'idée ? De vous, monsieur Tsukinowa ?

-Non, non ! C'est monsieur Virashi qui me l'a proposé. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que je serais un bon parti pour sa fille. Mais rien n'était encore prévu.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez essayé d'être avec elle hier soir, monsieur ?

-Bien sûr que non, gamin ! Je...

-Si, Conan, c'est certainement pour ça, tu as raison.

-Et vous, mademoiselle Nagisa, quand avez-vous été mis au courant ?

-Il y a deux ou trois jours. Inutile de vous dire que j'étais absolument contre, je tiens pour l'instant à garder mon indépendance.

-Je te comprends bien là-dessus, Nagisa ! Je t'approuve là-dessus !

-Merci, tante Paizumi.

-Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une pause. Je vous remercie pour ces informations, et je vais vous demander de rester ici pour l'instant. De mon côté, je retourne chercher Mlle Oyiba. Si par hasard elle vous enverrait un message, prévenez-moi.

Et Kogoro quitta la pièce et ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

-Eh bien ! Si j'avais su que M. Tsukinowa et Mlle Nagisa auraient pu se marier...Ça ne t'étonne pas, Conan ? Conan...

Ran chercha rapidement le jeune garçon dans la pièce, mais inutile : il avait disparu.

(…)

-Hum...Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ?se disait Kogoro à voix haute en avançant dans le couloir.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, tonton ?

-Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ?

-Je suis venu t'aider à chercher la demoiselle, tonton !répondit Conan.

-Tu m'as suivi ? Zut, je n'ai pas le temps de te raccompagner au salon. Bon, tant qu'à faire, reste ici. Au moins, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Kogoro reprit sa marche, puis Conan lui demanda :

-Alors, tu connais le coupable, tonton ?

-Non, pas encore. Je sais juste que Mlle Oyiba est innocente.

-Ah ? Comment tu le sais ?demanda d'un ton faussement innocent Conan.

-Ah, tu n'en sais rien parce que tu es un gamin, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c'est tout simplement parce que...

-Hum ? Tonton ! Cette porte n'était pas ouverte toute à l'heure !

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le garage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, c'est monsieur Hanazuno et moi qui sommes passés ici toute à l'heure. Et la porte n'était pas ouverte !

-C'est la porte du garage...Vous étiez allés voir ?

-Non, reconnut Conan à regret. Nous n'y avons pas pensé...

-Est-ce mademoiselle Oyiba aurait-elle essayé de s'enfuir en voiture ?s'exclama Kogoro en se précipitant dans le garage. Elle savait que les pneus étaient crevés, pourtant !

-Sa voiture est toujours là, évidemment.

-Hum ? Tu sais quelle est sa voiture ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est monsieur Hanazuno qui me l'avait dit. C'est cette Mitsubishi, là-bas.

-Mais pourquoi la porte était elle ouverte ? Si elle est venue ici, pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Et sa voiture est toujours là...

-Kogoro...fit soudain Conan d'une voix blanche. Il y a comme une ombre, sur le siège passager.

-Quoi ?! Non, ne me dis pas que...

Kogoro se précipita vers la voiture et poussa un juron.

-Zut...Et de trois...

-Est-ce que..

-Oui, c'est elle.

Conan se dirigea près de la voiture. Par la vitre, on distinguait très bien le visage blafard de Mlle Oyiba.

-La porte était ouverte, fit Kogoro en l'ouvrant. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tard...

Il se pencha sur le siège et prit doucement le pouls de la jeune femme.

-Trop tard...Elle est morte...

-Il y a un long bâton sur les sièges à l'arrière...

-Quoi ? Est-ce que ce serait...

Il tourna la tête et saisit le « long bâton ».

-Une matraque...Conan, est-ce que...

-Oui, elle a une plaie sur la tête. On a dû la frapper avec.

-Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Il y a une petite trace de sang sur l'accoudoir, elle a dû être tué ici. Mais pourquoi est-elle venue ?

-Peut-être que le meurtrier l'a fait venir ici. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, rien de plus facile que de lui envoyer un message sur son portable. Elle ne l'a pas sur elle.

-Tu l'as fouillé ? Enfin bon, c'est toujours utile. Écarte-toi, je dois voir quelque chose...

Après quelques minutes d'examen, Kogoro se redressa et dit à Conan :

-D'après le durcissement thermique, elle est morte il y a moins de trois heures environ. Donc pendant les recherches...Le meurtrier a dû quitter son groupe et est venu la retrouver ici. Il l'a tuée et a pris son portable. J'imagine qu'il lui avait envoyé un message alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, en lui disant de venir ici. Dans ce cas, mon garçon...J'ai une question très importante...Est-ce que monsieur Hanazuno t'a quitté un instant quand vous étiez ensemble ?

Conan sembla très gêné, puis il avoua :

-À un moment, je suis allé aux toilettes...Peut-être est-il parti pendant ce temps-là...

-Quoi ? Tu étais censé être avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul ! Et tu lui as laissé la possibilité de s'enfuir ? Abruti !s'écria Kogoro en assénant son poing sur la tête de l'enfant.

-Mais...OOOUUUIIIINNNNN !

-Ah, désolé, gamin ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal !s'exclama Kogoro en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Bon, rentrons au salon.

Et intérieurement, Kogoro pensa :

-C'est vrai que malgré toutes ses connaissances, ce n'est qu'un enfant...Je n'aurais pas dû être si violent...

-Ouf...Ma petite comédie a marché...pensa ...Il n'a pas remarqué que...

Et, à voix haute :

-Mer...Merci. Mais...Il n'y a pas de carte, cette fois-ci ?

-Quoi ? Eh bien...Je n'en ai pas vu sur le siège, ni à l'arrière...

-Là ! Il y a un papier sous le volant !

-Tu as raison ! Je vais voir...

Kogoro s'empara de la carte, écarquilla rapidement les yeux, puis lut d'un ton grave :

CE N'EST TOUJOURS PAS TERMINÉ

* * *

Alors ? Qui peut bien être le coupable ( Conan a toujours trois suspects ) ? Pour quelle raison Kogoro a-t-il ( à raison ) innocenté Mlle Oyiba de la liste des suspects ? Quel peut bien être le mobile de tous ces crimes ? Et surtout, qui sera la prochaine victime ?

Au passage, félicitations à Pyropotose, qui avait deviné quel était l'ancien métier de la défunte Kié Oyiba !

Voilà, j'ai tout dit au début de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'étau se ressere ?

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Merci à Pyroptose, tinalabombe et à Animevivir pour leurs reviews ( la review de cette dernière apparaîtra bientôt ), et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : L'étau se resserre ?

-Quoi ? Vous avez retrouvé Mlle Oyiba morte dans sa voiture ?

-Elle a été assassinée, elle aussi ?s'exclama Mike, incrédule.

-Comment a-t-elle été tuée ?demanda l'actrice.

-Un coup de matraque à l'arrière de la tête, madame Paizumi.

-Et quand a-t-elle été tuée ?demanda Nagisa.

-Lors de nos recherches. Et à propos...Où étiez-vous à ce moment ? Procédons par ordre. M. Hanazuno.

-J'étais avec Conan. Mais il est allé aux toilettes à un moment.

-Autrement dit, vous auriez pu aller au garage à ce moment-là ?

-En...En effet.

-Voyons, M. Mouri. Un peu de bon sens. Croyez-vous vraiment que Ken ait osé profiter que Conan était aux toilettes pour aller tuer Mlle Oyiba ? Il aurait pu sortir n'importe quand !

-Certes, mademoiselle Nagisa. Sauf que l'assassin a poignardé votre père pendant la coupure de courant, ou est allé dans la chambre de M. Kinai la nuit en prenant le risque, par exemple, que quelqu'un sorte au même instant de ma chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Donc permettez-moi de penser que, s'il est le meurtrier, monsieur Hanazuno ait pris ce risque.

Nagisa baissa la tête.

-Et à propos, mademoiselle Nagisa ? Lors des fouilles, vous étiez avec M. Tsukinowa et Mme Paizumi, pour prévenir les autres employés et chercher Mlle Oyiba de ce côté du château. Vous êtes-vous séparés ?

-Puis-je répondre, M. Mouri ?

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle Paizumi.

-Akira nous a quitté très rapidement, en prétextant qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'aller prévenir les employés, et a dit également qu'il avait sa petite idée sur l'endroit où se trouvait mademoiselle Oyiba. Personnellement, je suis resté jusqu'à ce que les employés aient été prévenus, puis je me suis séparé de Nagisa, au bout d'une demie-heure. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le salon.

-Et pourquoi vous étiez-vous séparés ?

-Je pourrais dire : « pour des raisons personnelles », ce qui est le cas, mais je vais vous dire pourquoi...Mais plus tard, je ne tiens pas à le dire en public. Vous me suivrez dans ma chambre, je vous montrerai pourquoi.

-Hum...Vraiment ? Bon, comme vous voulez. À vous, monsieur Tsukinowa !

-J'ai pensé que Mlle Oyiba s'était cachée dans sa chambre, et que le gamin ne l'avait tout simplement pas remarqué. J'y suis donc allé, mais elle n'y était pas. Ne voulant pas reconnaître mon erreur, j'ai préféré m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour avancer sur mon prochain roman.

-Pouvez-vous le prouver ?

-Je pourrai vous montrer ce que j'ai écrit, mais..Je crois que ce ne sera pas une preuve suffisante, j'aurais très bien pu l'écrire avant.

-En effet. Bien, merci. Mademoiselle Nagisa ?

-Comme vous l'a dit tante Rokio, j'ai cherché Mlle Oyiba dans la partie de ce château qui m'était attribuée. Je ne l'ai évidemment pas trouvé, et je suis revenu dans le salon au bout de deux heures.

-Bien, merci. Il ne reste que vous, monsieur Mike...Mais je connais déjà la réponse...Vous nous avez quittés au bout d'une heure...

-Oui, monsieur Mouri ! Je vous ai laissé l'étage et je suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée de ce côté du château, et je n'ai trouvé personne. Puis je suis remonté vous voir, environ...

-Trois quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais regardé ma montre. Bien. Maintenant, mademoiselle Paizumi, pouvez-vous nous guider jusqu'à votre chambre ? Quant à vous, messieurs-dames, pouvez-vous nous attendre ici ? Et cette fois, ne bougez pas ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait un autre cadavre !

-Un instant, M. Mouri, fit l'écrivain. J'ai une théorie...

-Je vous écoute ?

-Et si mademoiselle Oyiba était...Notre meurtrière ?

-Quoi ?s'exclama Conan.

-Imaginez qu'elle a tué, pour une raison que nous ignorons encore, MM. Virashi et Kinai. Puis, prise de remords alors qu'elle est seule dans sa chambre après sa comédie de « jeune femme effrayée », elle quitte sa chambre, va dans sa voiture, et se suicide en se frappant avec sa matraque.

-Ah oui ? Et comment expliquez-vous la carte ?

-Elle ne voulait pas qu'on devine qu'elle était la meurtrière, voilà tout !

-Non, monsieur. Vous avez tort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, gamin ?

-On ne se suicide pas avec une matraque ! Un pistolet, peut-être...Mais pas une matraque !

-Conan a raison. Et puis, il y a autre chose...

-Ah oui, « Kogoro l'endormi » ? Je vous écoute ?

-Je savais que Mlle Oyiba était innocente depuis le meurtre de Monsieur Virashi.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi, monsieur Mouri ?insista le jeune écrivain, sceptique.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte dès le crime : l'assassin a enfoncé le pic à glace dans le dos de M. Virashi tout en lui couvrant la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Et, ainsi, le coupable a évité de recevoir du sang sur lui. Alors que Mlle Oyiba a été tachée et a crié à ce moment. Donc elle ne pouvait être le criminel.

L'écrivain sembla ébranlé. Et, d'une voix plus faible, il répondit :

-Vous...Vous avez raison. Dîtes...Dîtes-moi, monsieur Mouri...Honnêtement...Savez-vous qui est le meurtrier ?

-Non, monsieur Tsukinowa. Si je le savais, je vous aurais tout dit. Maintenant, ne bougez pas d'ici !

Kogoro sortit du salon, suivi de l'actrice et de Conan, qui ne voulait rien rater.

-Comme vous le savez, monsieur Mouri, je suis une actrice, expliqua Mlle Paizumi sur le chemin. Le gros de ma carrière est achevé, mais j'ai encore plusieurs rôles, et mon nom est toujours reconnu. J'étais donc en train de sélectionner mes prochains rôles dans ma chambre.

-Et c'est uniquement pour ça que vous ne vouliez rien dire dans le salon ?

-Pas vraiment, mon garçon. Car, certes, je tiens à garder mes prochains rôles secrets, mais...J'avais une autre raison de vouloir être seule...

-Laquelle, chère madame ?demanda Kogoro en arrivant devant la chambre de l'actrice.

-Nagisa vous l'a dit avant le meurtre de M. Kinai, non ? Sa mère et ma meilleure amie, Yoko, est morte il y a de ça 10 ans. Cela fait exactement 10 ans aujourd'hui. J'étais donc allé me recueillir dans ma chambre. Voyez.

Il y avait plusieurs bougies sur le bureau de la chambre de l'actrice, qui entouraient la photo d'une très belle femme.

-C'est la copie de mademoiselle Nagisa.

-En effet, monsieur. Nous sommes d'accord...

-Je comprends que vous ayez préféré resté seul, mademoiselle Paizumi. Navré de vous avoir importunée.

-N'en faites pas trop, monsieur Mouri, sourit tristement l'actrice. Ça ne m'innocente pas pour autant de la liste des suspects...

-En effet, pensa Conan en sortant discrètement de la chambre de l'actrice. Elle fait toujours partie de mes suspects...Mais j'aimerai que ma liste se réduise, je ne veux pas d'un autre meurtre ! Un meurtrier qui nous prévient de ses crimes mais qui parvient quand même à les exécuter...C'est impardonnable !

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, et rentra dans le salon.

-Ah, Conan ! Où est papa ?

-Il est avec Mlle Paizumi, ils arrivent !

Conan jeta un regard à l'ensemble de la salle. Toute à gauche, le majordome. Les événements des dernières heures semblaient l'avoir accablé. Il transpirait et s'essuyait le front avec un mouchoir. De son autre main, il triturait longuement sa cravate. À sa droite, le jeune écrivain semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Mais son bel habit bleu restait impeccable.

-Je pense à quelque chose...N'était-il pas juste à côté de Oyiba, avant qu'elle aille dans sa chambre ? Oui, c'est bien ça...Et qui était l'autre ? Ah, oui. Ken Hanazuno.

Justement, juste après venait le jeune chauffeur. Lui aussi semblait très fatigué. Il ne quittait pas des yeux sa jeune voisine.

-Est ce-que, lui aussi, il serait...pensa Conan. Oui, probablement...Quant à elle...

Nagisa, avec ses traits déterminés, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, et ses yeux profondément clairs.

-Elle est d'une grande beauté, se dit Conan, pensif. C'est vraiment le portrait de sa mère...Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense...Et si...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite que la porte venait de se fermer. Kogoro et Mlle Paizumi venaient de revenir.

-Vous avez été longs, monsieur Mouri ! Il y a eu un problème ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Mike. Mlle Paizumi voulait écrire quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de sa chambre, alors je l'ai attendu devant sa chambre.

-Il avait peur que je m'enfuie, sourit l'actrice en s'approchant d'un siège.

-Euh, non, je...bafouilla Kogoro. Enfin, bref. Mademoiselle Nagisa, dites-moi...D'où est fournie toute l'électricité qu'il y a ici ?

-Il y a un gros générateur personnel. Une idée de mon père... Il est juste à côté du disjoncteur.

-Ah, à propos, monsieur Mike...Quand a-t-il était trafiqué, à votre avis ?

-Eh bien, suite à la demande de monsieur Virashi, j'ai demandé à Ken d'aller le vérifier juste avant de quitter le manoir. Il m'a confirmé que tout allait bien, puis il est allé dans la voiture tandis que je préparais quelques affaires. Puis nous sommes partis.

-Vous confirmez, monsieur Hanazuno ?

-Oui, je...Mais je vous jure que je n'ai touché à rien !

-Je ne vous accuse pas, monsieur Hanazuno. Si vous dîtes vrai, monsieur Mike a très bien pu le trafiquer lui-même alors que vous étiez dans votre voiture. Et mademoiselle Nagisa a pu le faire pendant votre absence. Ou alors un invité en arrivant...

-C'est de moi et d'Akira dont vous parlez ?sourit l'actrice.

-Bien, pensa Conan en souriant intérieurement. J'avais donc raison d'avoir innocenté cette personne en même temps que Mlle Oyiba avant le meurtre de M. Kinai...

-Après, je n'ai pas pu envoyer un mail, soupira l'actrice. C'est le problème d'être dans un endroit isolé...

-Oui, je m'en rends souvent compte, compatit Nagisa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Quoi ? Qui...Qui a crié ?s'écria le majordome qui bondit sur ses pieds.

-Mais...Mais c'est toi, Conan !fit Ran. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je...Je...Désolé, je viens de me souvenir d'un passage effrayant dans un film que j'ai vu il y a pas longtemps à la télé. Et...Désolé, je dois aller aux toilettes !

Et Conan courut précipitamment hors de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à ce gosse ?pesta Tsukinowa, agacé.

-Il regarde trop la télé, ce gamin...dit Kogoro. Où est-il passé ?

Kogoro l'ignorait, mais en fait, Conan était juste de l'autre côté de la porte..

-Mais comment ai-je pu faire une telle erreur ?pensait-il. Le coupable ne peut être que l'une de ces deux personnes !Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Cela dit...Dans ce cas...Laquelle de ces deux personnes ? Je n'ai pas d'autres éléments ! Et puis, quels preuves pourrais-je obtenir ? Et puis, pour le mobile...Il faut que j'enquête là-dessus !

Et il rentra dans le salon.

-Tu as fait vite, mon garçon !remarqua l'actrice.

-Conan ! Espèce de petit garnement ! Reste ici !

-Désolé, Ran...

Et Conan rejoignit Ran, s'assit par terre et croisa les bras, concentré.

(…)

Les heures passèrent ainsi. Personne n'osait parler. Seul l'écrivain avait quelques mouvements de contrariété par moments, mais tous les autres restaient calmes. Quant à Conan, il n'avait pas lâché ses deux suspects des yeux.

-Euh...Monsieur Mouri ?

-Oui, mademoiselle Nagisa.

-Il commence à se faire tard, il est déjà 21h. Je pense que nous avons tous faim. Puis-je aller demander aux autres employés s'ils peuvent nous préparer le dîner ?

-Excellente idée, mademoiselle Nagisa ! Mais...Je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un sorte de cette pièce seul.

-Dans ce cas, sortons-tous !proposa Nagisa.

-Excellente idée !approuva Tsukinowa. Tant qu'à rester ici sans rien faire, je veux aller chercher mon carnet et un stylo dans ma chambre !

-Pourquoi pas ?sourit l'actrice. J'en profiterai pour prendre ma trousse de maquillage.

-Et moi, je prendrai bien un livre dans ma chambre, dit alors le majordome, hésitant. J'ai commencé un passionnant roman policier.

-Dans ce cas...dit alors Nagisa. J'ai un appareil à couture dans ma chambre.

-Vous faites de la couture, mademoiselle ?s'étonna Kogoro.

-Oui, vous l'ignoriez, monsieur Mouri ? Elle en fait depuis son enfance !expliqua l'actrice.

-Et vous, monsieur Hanazuno ?dit alors Kogoro en se tournant vers le chauffeur, goguenard.

-Ahem...Si c'est possible, dit alors le chauffeur, j'irai prendre une flûte dans ma chambre...

-Vous jouez de la flûte ? Enfin, pourquoi pas, ça nous occupera. Dans ce cas, sortons, mais...Hors de question de se séparer pour aller dans nos chambres ! Nous resterons tous ensemble !

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et ils sortirent tous de la pièce. Ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier.

-Alors, dans l'ordre, il y a d'abord votre chambre, Mlle Paizumi. À vous !

L'actrice hocha la tête et entra dans sa chambre. Conan la regarda attentivement, mais elle se contenta de se diriger vers une commode. Elle se pencha, ouvrit le tiroir du bas, et en sortit une petite trousse.

-Voilà, c'est bon !

-Parfait, ça n'a pas pris longtemps. M. Mike ? La chambre suivante est la vôtre !

Le majordome acquiesça et alla à son tour dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers son lit, souleva son oreiller et en sortit un livre.

-Voilà !

-Bien. La chambre suivante occupée est celle de...

-La mienne, sourit Nagisa. Je serai rapide.

La jeune femme rentra à son tour dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers son bureau où trônait une machine à coudre. Puis elle prit un panier rempli de bobines et sortit de sa chambre.

-Bien, monsieur Hanazuno, c'est à vous !

Le chauffeur rentra alors dans sa chambre, s'empara de sa flûte et d'un cahier de partitions, et sortit aussitôt.

-Vous avez fait très vite ! Il ne reste que vous, monsieur Tsukinowa.

L'écrivain ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il alla dans sa chambre, y entra, prit un carnet sur son bureau, farfouilla dans une trousse, et en sortit quelques stylos.

-Parfait, allons voir les autres employés, maintenant !

Tout le monde s'éloigna dans le couloir. Conan pensait :

-Apparemment, je me suis enquêté pour rien, ils n'ont rien fait de louche...

Mais, inquiet, il resta attentif.

(…)

-Ah, c'était délicieux, mademoiselle Nagisa ! Vos cuisiniers sont des cordons bleus !

-Merci, monsieur Mouri. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont surpassés !

-Bon, je vous proposé un petit concert. Ken ?

-Euh, es-tu...Je veux dire, êtes-vous sûre que...

-Mais oui, tu as un grand talent ! Vas-y !

Et, à l'assistance :

-Installez-vous !

Mlle Paizumi s'installa confortablement dans un siège, et Ran et Conan s'assirent à ses côtés. Kogoro préféra rester debout, accoudé au canapé. Tsukinowa s'installa sur une chaise, et Mike prit la chaise d'à côté. Nagisa fit de même.

-Ahem..Bon, je ne promets rien, mais...

Et le jeun chauffeur se mit à jouer. Au début, il hésita, puis se mit à jouer plus librement.

-Il est très doué, mademoiselle Nagisa !

-Je vous l'avais dit, Ran !

-Tu entends, Conan ? C'est une très belle berceuse, très connue ! Muu..MMMmmm...

-Ran ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Et Ran s'écroula par terre.

-Ran !hurla Kogoro. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Ça va, elle dort. Mais pourquoi ?...

-Je...Je me sens fatigué...souffla l'actrice.

Et elle ferma à son tour les yeux, et s'affala sur son siège.

-Madame Paizumi ? Mais...fit le majordome.

Il eut à son tour un bâillement, et tomba à son tour.

-Monsieur Mike !hurla Hanazuno en lâchant sa flûte...Et il tomba à son tour.

-Ken !cria Nagisa...avant de tomber elle aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

L'écrivain bailla à son tour, puis tomba.

-Tonton ! Je crois que...

Conan eut un sursaut. Kogoro dormait, lui aussi. Il allait parler quand il tomba à son tour.

-Un...Somnifère...eut-il le temps de penser avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

(…)

-Conan ! Conan !

-Hein ? Que...

Conan se redressa soudain. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

-Tu as été le dernier à te réveiller, mon garçon, sourit l'écrivain qui, pour une fois, avait un visage chaleureux.

-Mer...Merci, monsieur Tsukinowa, répondit Conan en regardant autour de lui. Mais...Où est madame Paizumi ?

-Quoi ?fit Kogoro en regardant à son tour. Mais..C'est vrai, il a raison ! C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu quand je me suis réveillé, en premier...Mais...Où est-elle passée ? Eh, gamin, où vas-tu ?

Conan venait de courir hors de la pièce. Kogoro poussa un juron, puis se lança à sa poursuite, suivi de tout les autres suspects.

-Non, ne me dîtes pas que...pensa Conan en montant dans les escaliers.

Il courut à la chambre de l'actrice, ouvrit la porte...Et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ?s'écria Kogoro en arrivant. Oh, non !

-Que se passe-t-il ?demanda Nagisa en arrivant. Oh...NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Tante Rokio !

La jeune fille s'écria, alors que Ran poussa un cri à son tour. L'actrice gisait, allongée sur son lit. Elle avait un visage serein, presque résigné. Et une trace de balle était, même de loin, visible en plein milieu de son front. Le pistolet était juste à côté du lit.

-Un...Un suicide ?dit alors Tsukinowa, qui semblait sincèrement chagriné.

-Tante Rokio ne se serait jamais suicidé !hurla Nagisa, folle de chagrin. Tante Rokio !

-Je ne crois pas, monsieur Tsukinowa...souffla Kogoro. Regardez...

Il y avait une carte bien visible sur le sol. Kogoro la ramassa et lut gravement :

AVEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT CRU QUE J'ÉTAIS DÉJÀ SATISFAIT ?

-Tante...Tante Rokio...Pourquoi ?

-Nagisa...souffla Hanazuno en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Co...Conan...Qui a pu faire ça ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas, Ran, répondit Conan.

Mais en fait, il pensa :

-Si, Ran. Je le sais. Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable possible, désormais...Mais je n'avais vu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien la comédie...

Il releva la tête et fixa quelqu'un.

-Oui, le coupable, c'est toi...Nagisa Virashi.

* * *

Une quatrième victime...Et Conan semble avoir trouvé ! Mais pourquoi accuse-t-il Nagisa ? Et a-t-il raison, après tout ? Et s'il se trompe, qui est le responsable de toutes ces morts ? Et puis, après tout, quel est le mobile de tous ces crimes ?

On reviendra sur tout ça dans le chapitre 6 !

Pour la première question, je la remanie : pourquoi ne soupçonne-t-il pas les autres ? Ça pourrait vous aider !

Je tiens à préciser une chose : le chapitre de résolution sera le chapitre 7, pas le suivant !

Félicitations à Pyroptose et à huey26 pour avoir trouvé la raison qui innocentait Mlle Oyiba !

Ah, et sinon ! Qui parmi vous a saisi la référence à l'une des meilleures enquêtes de Conan ?

Ah, et aussi ! Message à cette perspicace Animevivir : Ah oui, tu crois ? Mystère...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	6. Chapitre 6 : 1 suspect ?

Voilà le donc le chapitre 6, l'avant-dernier de cette fiction. déjà ! Enfin...Merci à tinalabombe, Pyroptose, , Animevivir et Eyto pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : 1 suspect ?

-Conan ? Conan, ça va ?

Mais Conan ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui pleurait dans les bras du chauffeur.

-Conan !insista Ran.

-Hein, euh, quoi ? Désolé, Ran, j'étais ailleurs...

-Ça ne va pas ? C'est à cause de..Mademoiselle...

La voix de Ran se brisa. Conan la regarda, triste. Il s'en était rendu compte, elle aimait beaucoup l'actrice. Il lui avait suffi de voir la ferveur avec laquelle elle avait décrit sa carrière pour qu'il s'en rende compte...

-Ran, je te jure que à présent, je ne laisserai plus personne mourir. Plus personne.

Ran regarda le jeune garçon, troublé. Cette assurance, ce ton...Non...

-Shinichi ?

-Quoi ? Non, Ran, c'est moi, Conan !

-Euh, oui, excuse-moi, désolé.

-M. Hanazuno ?fit soudain Kogoro d'une voix grave. Pouvez-vous emmener mademoiselle Nagisa dans le salon ? Je vais m'occuper de madame...De mademoiselle Paizumi.

-Même après sa mort, il évite ce lapsus, pensa Conan, alors qu'un sourire triste lui vint au visage.

-Oui, bien sûr, monsieur Mouri. Nagisa...

-Tante Rokio...soufflait l'intéressée, qui continuait de pleurer.

-Monsieur Mike, monsieur Tsukinowa, pouvez-vous...

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, s'approchèrent de concert de Nagisa, et ils descendirent tous les marches.

-J'y...J'y vais aussi, papa.

-Oui, je comprends. Mais, Ran ?

-Oui, papa ?

-Courage, ma fille.

Ran le remercia et disparut à son tour. Kogoro et Conan étaient seuls. Le plus âgé se tourna vers l'autre :

-Sale affaire...

-Tonton, tu...Tu sais qui est le coupable ?

-Malheureusement non, je n'ai que des soupçons. J'aurais aimé empêcher ce quatrième crime...

-Moi de même, pensa intérieurement Conan. Mais moi, j'ai une certitude...

Kogoro avança dans la chambre et souleva respectueusement le cadavre de la défunte.

-N'empêche...Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'elle meure ! Elle semblait si...Assurée et déterminée ! Elle a dû vendre chèrement sa peau...Enfin, si elle avait pu...

-Que veux-tu dire, tonton ?

-Nous ne sommes pas tous endormis naturellement, cela va de soi. Il devait y avoir un somnifère dans le repas. Le coupable a fait semblant de s'endormir et, pendant que nous dormions d'un sommeil tout sauf naturel, il s'est relevé, a soulevé le corps endormi de Mlle Paizumi et il l'a transporté dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à l'allonger sur le lit, à lui tirer une balle dans le front, à laisser tomber le pistolet par terre comme si il était tombé de sa main et à déposer sa funeste carte. Puis il est sorti en fermant la porte derrière lui et il est revenu tranquillement dans le salon. Elle n'a même pas eu sa chance...

-Que signifie cette carte, Kogoro ?

\- « AVEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT CRU QUE J'ÉTAIS DÉJÀ SATISFAIT ? », relut Kogoro. Je n'en suis pas certain. Peut-être, sans doute même, veut-il dire qu'il a prévu un nouveau crime. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire...

-En effet, pensa Kogoro. « Tu » l'auras accusé avant...

-Bon. Conan, peux-tu me laisser ? Je vais récapituler tout ce que je sais sur cette affaire. Toi, retourne dans le salon, et dis à Ran de ne laisser sortir personne. Absolument personne ! Tu as bien compris ? Ce cadavre était le dernier.

Conan hésita un instant. Après tout, il pouvait déjà utiliser sa montre...Mais quelque chose le retint. Il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon.

-Cela dit, Kogoro a raison sur un point...Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette actrice soit assassinée à son tour...Je la soupçonnais encore...Et puis...

Il ouvrit la porte du salon et fixa la jeune fille qui pleurait toujours, prostrée sur le canapé, entourée du chauffeur et de l'écrivain.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment soupçonné Nagisa...Mais ça ne peut être qu'elle, elle est le seul suspect restant...Mais pourquoi ? Et puis...Peut-on à ce point jouer la comédie ?

-Alors, Conan ?

-Kogoro reste à réfléchir dans le salon, Ran. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va trouver le coupable.

Ran eut un nouveau sourire triste. Conan lui demanda :

-Comment...Comment va mademoiselle Nagisa ?

-Elle est toujours aussi bouleversée. M. Tsukinowa et surtout M. Hanazuno essayent de la consoler, mais sans grand succès pour l'instant. Je crois qu'elle tenait beaucoup à sa « tante Rokio »...

-Ran...Mlle Paizumi était une si grande actrice que ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit, elle a même joué dans de célèbres films américains. Elle a eu une grande carrière internationale. Mais depuis une dizaine d'années, elle a arrêté sa carrière, excepté quelques rôles occasionnels, qui ont tous eu de grands succès.

-Ah, je comprends mieux. Merci.

Conan se sentit pensif. Il laissa son amie d'enfance et se dirigea vers le majordome, qui se tenait à l'écart de la pièce, sur un fauteuil. Il semblait très fatigué.

-Monsieur Mike ! Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ? C'est Kogoro qui me l'a demandé !

-Oui, bien entendu, mon garçon. C'est à quel sujet ?

-Eh bien...C'est au sujet de madame Yoko, la mère de mademoiselle Nagisa...

Le majordome sursauta, mais hocha la tête.

-Oui ?

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ?

-Eh bien, elle a connu M. Virashi très jeune, dans leur université, je crois. Ils ne se sont pas mariés tout de suite, mais quand ce fut le cas, ils ont vécus un mariage heureux durant...

-20 ans, termina Conan.

-Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-Madame Yoko est morte il y a 10 ans, et Nagisa, qui est né 5 ans après leur mariage, a aujourd'hui 25 ans. Donc elle avait 15 ans à l'époque, et 15+5=20.

-Euh, oui, en effet. Mais madame Yoko prenait des somnifères depuis plusieurs années, notamment depuis, tu le sais, quelques semaines avant sa mort. Et, un matin, monsieur Virashi a hurlé. Je suis monté aussitôt et j'ai trouvé le corps...Le cadavre de...

Il se tut. Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis reprit :

-Le médecin a déduit qu'elle avait pris trop de somnifères, ce qui a été confirmé par l'analyse du verre qu'elle utilisait chaque soir pour prendre son produit. C'était du véronal, d'ailleurs. Bon, je...Est-ce assez ?

-Oui. Sinon, pour mademoiselle Oyiba...Monsieur Hanazuno m'a dit que monsieur Virashi la connaissait depuis 11 ans, et que monsieur Virashi ne l'a présenté comme sa compagne il y a un an seulement. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour vérifier. Et, dernière chose...M. Virashi, M. Kinai, Mme Yoko et Mlle Paizumi...Ils se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps, non ?

-Oui, en effet. Mme Yoko et Mlle Paizumi étaient des amies d'enfance. Mme Yoko a rencontré M. Virashi, qui sont donc devenus amis. Et c'est via M. Virashi que M. Kinai et Mlle Paizumi se sont rencontrés. Cela dit, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus. Mlle Paizumi avait un caractère très facétieux, alors que M. Kinai a toujours été réaliste et terre-à-terre. Et maintenant, ils sont tous réunis au paradis, ajouta tristement le majordome. Voilà. Est-ce tout, mon garçon ?

-Oui, c'est bon. Merci beaucoup, monsieur Mike.

Le majordome hocha la tête, et Conan s'éloigna.

-Bon, eh bien...Il ne reste qu'une chose : une preuve. Et cela devrait être facile à trouver...Le coupable a pris le somnifère quand il est allé dans sa chambre. Et pour cela, rien de tel qu'une trousse !

Conan chercha des yeux la trousse de couture de la jeune fille, et la vit posé sur une table. Il se dirigea vers la table, étendit la main..Mais ne fit rien de plus.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ?fit la voix de Nagisa. Tu veux coudre ? Fais attention aux aiguilles !

Conan se tourna vers Nagisa. Elle semblait s'être légèrement remise, et se frottait doucement les yeux. Mais elle semblait toujours aussi bouleversée. Et, à cet instant précis, toutes les opinions de Conan furent ébranlées.

-Non...Elle...Elle ne peut être le meurtrier. Je sais sentir l'instinct d'une personne qui veut tuer...Mais je sais aussi reconnaître quelqu'un de sincère. Et c'est son cas. Elle ne peut pas être le coupable.

-Euh, non, non, prétexta-t-il rapidement. Je voulais juste voir comment c'était à l'intérieur...

Il s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille.

-Mais, dans ce cas...Qui est le coupable ? Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur...Alors qui...Qui peut bien être cet assassin ? Qui est ce meurtrier insaisissable et si précautionneux ? Qui est-il pour prendre le risque de laisser derrière lui des...

Il s'arrêta net.

-Cartes, dit-il à haute voix.

Heureusement, personne ne l'entendit. Le cerveau du jeune garçon était en ébullition. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Oui, les cartes. Pourquoi a-t-il...Pourquoi prendre le risque d'alerter ses prochaines victimes, leur faire peur ? Non...À moins que...Et si ces cartes avaient un tout autre but ? Et si..Non...Non...

Et, à cet instant, tous les faits que Conan n'avaient pas remarqués lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était comme un puzzle, avec toutes les pièces qui tourbillonnaient dans un ouragan, que Conan devait stopper. C'était comme un kaléidoscope. Lentement, sûrement, toutes les pièces s'imbriquèrent les unes dans les autres, sans aucune possibilité d'erreur, sans aucune faille. Il ne restait qu'une pièce à assembler. Et si la supposition de Conan était juste, et elle était juste, le coupable le lui avait lui-même fourni...Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait : Kogoro venait de revenir. Aussitôt, sans une seule hésitation, il fila hors de la pièce et gravit précipitamment les escaliers.

-Hé, gamin ! Où vas-tu ?lui cria Kogoro.

Mais Conan n'écoutait plus. Il courait vers la vérité.

(…)

-Ah, Conan ! Où étais-tu ?fit Ran en voyant Conan rentrer dans le salon. Ça fait 20 minutes que tu es parti ! Et où est papa ? Il s'est lancé à ta poursuite, et il n'est pas revenu !

-Justement, j'ai un message à vous faire passer. Ils vous demandent de tous aller dans la chambre de Mlle Paizumi.

-Et pourquoi cela ?demanda l'écrivain avec sa morgue habituelle.

-Il va vous révéler qui est le coupable.

-Quoi ?fit Mike. Il sait qui est l'assassin ? De qui il s'agit...Parmi nous ?

-Je ne sais rien de plus, répondit Conan en secouant la tête. Allez tous dans la chambre, il commencera bientôt son show. Mais juste avant, mademoiselle Nagisa, pouvez-vous venir avec moi ? Kogoro aimerait vous passer un message en privé.

-C'est à quel sujet ?réagit le chauffeur au quart de tour.

-C'est personnel, monsieur Hanazuno.

-Tout va bien, Ken. Je fais confiance à M. Mouri. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite.

Le chauffeur hésita un instant, puis partit à la suite de l'écrivain et du majordome, tout comme Ran. Après leur départ, Nagisa demanda :

-Alors, mon garçon ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Venez avec moi, c'est dans votre chambre.

Nagisa fut surprise, mais suivit Conan. Ils gravirent l'escalier seuls, les autres occupants du manoir étaient soit les employés, soit les personnes réunies dans la chambre de la défunte actrice. Ils passèrent devant cette chambre, puis entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Alors, mon garçon ?

-Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté de votre lit. Pouvez-vous le prendre ?

Très intrigué, Nagisa s'exécuta. Pour plus de commodité, elle s'allongea sur son lit, allait tendre le bras...Il y eut un petit pschiit, elle porta la main à son cou...Et s'écroula. Conan venait de se servir de sa montre à aiguilles soporifiques pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il hocha la tête.

-Ça sera mieux ainsi.

Puis il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Et il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'actrice.

-Alors, monsieur Mouri ?se plaignait Tsukinowa alors qu'il entrait. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Arrêtez de rester dans cette pose ridicule et dites-nous qui est l'assassin !

Conan s'approcha de Kogoro, fit semblant de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille et lui colla un micro sur le col. Puis il se cacha derrière le lit, régla son nœud papillon sur la voix de « Kogoro l'endormi » et commença :

-Bien. Merci d'être venus. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, et lever le voile sur ces meurtres... Vous le savez...

-Attendez, monsieur Mouri, le coupa le chauffeur, inquiet. Nous n'attendons pas Nagisa ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Hanazuno. Mademoiselle Nagisa n'assistera pas à cette petite réunion. Disons qu'il y a des choses qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre...

Hanazuno fut très surpris et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Kogoro reprit :

-Quatre personnes ont été tuées dans ce manoir. Mais aucun crime ne peut rester impuni. Et maintenant, je sais qui est l'assassin.

* * *

Alors, alors...Bientôt, fin du suspense, s'il y en a eu un pour vous ! Qui est le meurtrier ? Si ce n'est pas Nagisa, pourquoi était-elle la seule suspecte de Conan ? Et pourquoi n'est donc plus le cas maintenant ? Quel a été le déroulement exact de tous les crimes ( question difficile, et je dirais même encore plus difficile qu'elle n'en a l'air, bonne chance à ceux qui vont essayer de répondre ) ? Quel est son mobile ? Pourquoi Nagisa doit-elle rester en dehors de ça ? Et puis, aussi, qu'est-ce Conan est allé chercher en quittant le salon ( félicitations d'avance à celui qui va trouver, c'est quasi impossible, voire impossible si vous n'avez pas deviné l'identité du coupable ) ? Et enfin, pensez aux cartes, quel était le véritable but du meurtrier en les laissant sur les lieux de ses crimes ?

J'espère que ce chapitre a plu à Eyto, notamment pour la conduite de Conan ! Et message à Animevivir, au sujet du somnifère...Je pêche dans la facilité, disons qu'il a été suffisamment discret !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les victimes

Voilà donc le chapitre 7. Le chapitre de résolution. Déjà la fin de cette fiction, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire...Enfin bon. On se retrouve en bas. Merci à Animevivir, tinalabombe, Pyroptose et Eyto pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Les victimes

-Dès le début, dès le meurtre de M. Virashi, il a été établi que seuls 7 personnes pouvaient être le meurtrier. Mais, très vite, le nombre de mes suspects est passé à 5.

-Oui, Mlle Oyiba d'abord, vous nous avez dit pourquoi, et puis M. Kinai, qui a été assassiné ensuite.

-Non, M. Mike. Je ne comptais pas M. Kinai dans les deux personnes que j'avais innocentées à ce moment. Mais l'une d'entre elles était bien Mlle Oyiba. Vous savez pourquoi.

-Et j'imagine que l'autre était mademoiselle Virashi ?supposa l'écrivain. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas ici.

-Non, je ne parlais pas de mademoiselle Nagisa.

-Ah oui ? Et de qui s'agissait-il, alors ?

-De vous-même, monsieur Tsukinowa.

-Ah !fit l'écrivain, agréablement surpris. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Lorsque Conan a parlé avec monsieur Hanazuno alors que nous revenions vers le salon, après nous être rendus compte que les pneus avaient été crevés et que le téléphone ne marchait pas, il lui a dit que vous veniez d'arriver, et que vous veniez à peine d'entrer dans le manoir. Or, le dispositif pour préparer la coupure avait été posé à l'avance. Vous veniez à peine d'entrer, donc vous n'aviez pas pu aller préparer ce dispositif. Je vous ai donc éliminé de la liste des suspects. Vous pourriez me dire qu'à ce stade de l'enquête, ce n'était qu'une supposition. Et, en somme, vous auriez peut-être raison. Mais plus tard, après la découverte du corps de Mlle Oyiba, lorsque nous étions tous réunis dans le salon, j'en ai eu la confirmation. Le disjoncteur n'a pu être trafiqué qu'à quatre moments : par M. Hanazuno quand il est allé le vérifier, avant de quitter le manoir ; par M. Mike alors que M. Hanazuno était déjà dans la voiture ; par mademoiselle Nagisa pendant votre absence ; ou alors par un invité en arrivant. Mais comme monsieur Hanazuno confirmait qu'avant son départ, tout allait bien avec le disjoncteur, et que, je le rappelle, vous veniez d'entrer avant notre arrivée, vous n'aviez pas pu trafiquer le disjoncteur, et j'avais donc là eu la preuve formelle de votre innocence.

Il y eut un silence admiratif. Conan souffla un peu, puis reprit :

-Puis il y a eu le meurtre de M. Kinai. Ma liste est alors passé d suspects.

-L'un d'eux était M. Kinai, dit alors le majordome. Mais qui était l'autre ?

-Votre collègue.

-Quoi ? Mais...Pourquoi, monsieur Mouri ? Je...balbutia le chauffeur.

-C'était très simple à déduire. Rappelez-vous du déroulement du meurtre de M. Kinai. La question était : « comment le meurtrier est-il entré » ? J'avais déduit, et à raison, que la victime avait elle-même ouvert la porte. Le meurtrier était probablement quelqu'un en qui M. Kinai avait confiance. Il avait toqué à la porte en disant devoir parler à Kinai, peut-être de l'identité du meurtrier, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, et Kinai lui a ouvert. Inutile de vous rappeler la suite. Maintenant, j'ai une question : qu'est-ce qui vous choque dans cet hypothèse, qui est, je vous l'assure, la vérité ?

-Je ne vois pas, souffla Hanazuno.

-Je crois que j'ai compris...dit soudain l'écrivain, qui semblait vouloir se rattraper pour ses hypothèses pour la plupart erronées.

-Oui, monsieur Tsukinowa ?répondit Conan en souriant dans son nœud papillon.

-Pourquoi le meurtrier lui a-t-il ouvert ?

-Exactement ! Nous sommes en pleine nuit, la soirée a été mouvementée ! Quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte du magnat de la presse, le réveille...Et notre future victime lui ouvre ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il la connaissait suffisamment, ou avait une bonne raison pour le laisser parler. Cela correspond surtout à Mlle Nagisa, à Mlle Paizumi ou encore, peut-être, Mlle Oyiba. À la rigueur vous aussi, M. Tsukinowa, ainsi que vous, monsieur Mike, en tant que majordome de ce manoir. Mais monsieur Hanazuno, un « simple » chauffeur, avec qui il n'a aucun lien particulier, non, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est pour cela que le meurtre de monsieur Kinai m'a permis de vous innocenter, monsieur Hanazuno.

Hanazuno eut une réaction somme toute normale : un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Mouri...fit alors le majordome d'une voix éraillée. Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir bien prendre ce que je viens d'entendre...Bien entendu, je suis ravi de l'innocence de Ken et de monsieur Tsukinowa, mais...Étant le seul suspect restant présent dans cette pièce, je ne crois pas que...M'accuseriez-vous ?

-Attendez encore, monsieur Mike. Puis est venu le meurtre de Mlle Oyiba. Il ne m'a permis d'innocenter aucun suspect. J'étais dans le flou le plus total. Et il fallu attendre que je me retrouve dans le salon pour que je me rende compte de l'erreur monumentale que j'avais commise... Et qui m'a permis d'innocenter un autre suspects.

-Dîtes-nous vite quel était cette erreur, monsieur Mouri, le pressa Mike.

-Lors de la découverte du corps de Mlle Oyiba, j'avais déduit que le meurtrier l'avait fait venir dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, en lui envoyant un message sur son portable, qu'elle n'avait pas sur elle.

-Oui ? Et donc ?

-Il a fallu une phrase de Mlle Paizumi pour que je me rende compte que c'était d'une stupidité sans nom.

-Attendez, vous parlez de...fit Hanazuno qui commençait à comprendre.

\- « -Après, je n'ai pas pu envoyer un mail, soupira l'actrice. C'est le problème d'être dans un endroit isolé... »répéta textuellement Conan en imitant la voix de l'actrice. Nous sommes dans un endroit isolé, le réseau ne passe pas par ici ! Donc le meurtrier n'a pas pu lui envoyer un message sur son portable !

-Mais...Mais alors...Comment l'a-t-il fait venir dans le garage, dans ce cas ?demanda Mike, interloqué.

-Quelle est la manière la plus simple de parler à quelqu'un ? De vive voix. Le coupable a demandé à Mlle Oyiba de le retrouver plus tard dans le garage alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle ! Et dans ce cas, il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit le coupable était monsieur Hanazuno ou monsieur Tsukinowa, qui se trouvaient à ses côtés avant qu'elle aille dans sa chambre, soit c'était Mlle Paizumi ou Mlle Nagisa, qui lui auraient communiqué le message alors qu'elles l'emmenaient dans sa chambre. Autrement dit, monsieur Mike, à aucun moment vous n'auriez pu lui communiquer ce message, et vous ne pouvez pas être le coupable non plus. C'est à ce moment que je vous ai innocenté de la liste des suspects, qui étaient donc deux.

Le regard du majordome à cet instant était empli de gratitude.

-Attendez un instant, monsieur Mouri...dit soudain Hanazuno, qui commençait à comprendre. Si je vous ai bien suivi, les seuls suspects qui vous restaient à cet instant étaient Nagisa et Mlle Paizumi. Or Mlle Pazumi a été assassinée à son tour. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que la personne que vous accusiez de tous ces crimes est..Nagisa ?

Il y eut un silence. Puis « Kogoro » répondit, d'une voix lente :

-C'est en effet ce à quoi je suis arrivé.

-Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ?s'emporta le chauffeur. Comment osez-vous accuser Nagisa de...D'avoir commis ces meurtres ! Elle...Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ! Elle...

-Calme-toi, Ken, dit doucement . Laisse M. Mouri terminer. Il n'a pas encore tout dit...

-Si le coupable était Nagisa, tout s'expliquerait d'une manière très simple. Pendant l'absence de M. Mike et de M. Hanazuno, elle va au disjoncteur et prépare son dispositif. À notre arrivée, tout est prêt. Elle va dans le salon, et, lors de la coupure, elle s'éloigne de M. Tsukinowa, s'empare du pic à glace, poignarde son père en prenant garde à ne pas recevoir de sang, laisse sa carte, et reprend sa place. Puis, la nuit, elle va devant la chambre de M. Kinai, prétend peut-être savoir qui est le meurtrier, que sais-je ? En tout cas, Kinai lui ouvre et retourne se coucher. Elle le tue alors avec le stylet, laisse sa carte, et repart par la porte qu'elle laisse ouverte. Le lendemain, quand elle raccompagne Mlle Oyiba jusqu'à sa chambre, elle lui souffle discrètement, sans se faire remarquer par Mlle Paizumi, d'aller l'attendre dans sa voiture. Une fois seule, Mlle Oyiba s'exécute. Puis, plus tard, profitant du départ de M. Tsukinowa et de Mlle Paizumi, elle va jusqu'au garage. Mlle Oyiba l'attend. Elle la tue avec sa matraque, lui prend son portable, laisse sa carte, et s'en va. Reste un meurtre, celui de Mlle Paizumi. Au bout de plusieurs longues heures passées dans le salon, elle propose, c'est elle qui propose, remarquez-le bien d'aller demander aux employés de préparer le dîner. Elle se doute que quelqu'un va proposer d'aller chercher quelques affaires dans les chambres et, au pire, elle l'aurait fait elle-même. Elle n'est pas la première à aller dans sa chambre, mais qu'importe ? Lorsque son tour vint, elle entre, et prend entre autres son panier rempli de bobines. Quoi de plus simple que de glisser un flacon de somnifères dans ce panier ? Ensuite, elle met discrètement le somnifère dans chaque repas, en prenant garde de ne pas en avaler. Ensuite, elle fait semblant de s'endormir. Lorsque nous nous sommes tous endormis, elle transporte le corps de Mlle Paizumi dans sa chambre, l'allonge sur le lit, et lui tire une balle dans le front. Elle laisse tomber le pistolet et la carte par terre, quitte la chambre, regagne le salon et fait croire qu'elle s'était elle aussi endormie. À moins qu'elle n'ait alors bu à son tour le reste de sa dose de somnifères, qui sait ? Et voilà comment accomplir quatre meurtres, sans laisser la moindre preuve.

Il y eut un long, très long silence. Tsukinowa semblait profondément choqué, le majordome était complètement dévasté, et Hanazuno ne faisait que répéter : « Je ne peux pas y croire, non, Nagisa, non, je ne peux pas y croire... »

-Toutefois...Ensuite, j'ai croisé son regard. Et je vous assure, messieurs, que sa tristesse était sincère. Elle ne pouvait être le meurtrier. S'il l'avait fallu, je l'aurais juré devant un tribunal, quitte à mettre ma réputation en jeu.

À ces mots, le regard du majordome, mais surtout celui du chauffeur, s'éclairèrent aussitôt.

-De plus, ajouta « Kogoro », après coup, j'ai pensé à deux éléments d'importance égale qui prouvent l'innocence de Mlle Nagisa. Tout d'abord, eh bien, si M. Tsukinowa et Mlle Paizumi n'étaient pas partis durant les recherches, elle n'aurait pas pu aller dans le garage assassiner Mlle Oyiba, et elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque...Cela dit, je reconnais que dans ce cas, elle aurait sans doute trouvé une excuse. Mais l'autre élément, lui...Je ne doute pas de la robustesse de Mlle Nagisa, mais...Mlle Paizumi était une femme d'âge mûr ! Et je ne crois pas qu'une jeune femme aurait pu, seule, l'amener jusque dans sa chambre, surtout en montant des escaliers. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'innocenter Mlle Nagisa.

Il y eut une exclamation de joie de la part des deux détectives, et même l'écrivain y participa.

-Cela dit, dans ce cas, il y avait un problème...Je n'avais plus aucun suspect.

Cette phrase de Kogoro fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Avais-donc fait une erreur dans mes déductions ? Non, c'était impossible. Y avait-il donc deux coupables ? Non, je ne pouvais y croire. Tous ces crimes me semblaient avoir été commis par une personne seule, et le « je » de la dernière carte, qui me semblait sincère, me l'a confirmé. Mais alors, qui ? Et c'est alors que j'ai repensé à un détail...Les cartes...

Les trois hommes étaient suspendus au parole du détective.

-Pourquoi laisse ces cartes ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de prévenir ses prochaines victimes ? Et c'est là que j'ai compris...Ce n'était pas leur but...Depuis le début, ces cartes étaient un leurre...Pour préparer la dernière

-Que...Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur Mouri ?

-Cette carte ne signifiait pas, comme je l'ai cru à tort au début, que le meurtrier nous parlait, à nous, et nous avertissait de son prochain meurtre. Non...En fait, le but de cette carte était de faire croire qu'il y aurait un prochain meurtre...Alors qu'il n'y en aurait jamais eu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'assassin gisait déjà, mort, allongé sur le lit, une balle dans le front.

-Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que...

-Que la grande actrice s'est suicidée, et que c'est elle qui a commis tous ces crimes. L'assassin se nomme Rokio Paizumi.

Il y eut une énorme exclamation. La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages.

-Vous êtes fou !s'exclama le majordome, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Oui, mademoiselle Paizumi n'aurait jamais fait ça, renchérit l'écrivain.

Mais Kogoro secoua la tête.

-Reprenez tous les faits que j'ai énoncés pour mademoiselle Nagisa et, après quelques modifications, vous verrez que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Dès son arrivée, Mlle Paizumi va au disjoncteur et prépare son dispositif. Elle connaît très bien le manoir, elle y a été très souvent. Dans le salon, lors de la coupure, elle s'empare du pic à glace, poignarde son hôte en prenant garde à ne pas recevoir de sang, laisse sa carte, et reprend sa place. Puis, la nuit, elle va devant la chambre de M. Kinai, prétend peut-être savoir qui est le meurtrier, que sais-je ? Malgré leurs divergences, ils sont amis, Kinai lui ouvre sans méfiance t retourne dans son lit. Elle le tue alors avec le stylet, laisse sa carte, et repart par la porte qu'elle laisse ouverte. Le lendemain, tout comme aurait pu le faire mademoiselle Nagisa, quand elle raccompagne Mlle Oyiba jusqu'à sa chambre, sans se faire remarquer par Mlle Nagisa, elle lui souffle discrètement d'aller l'attendre dans sa voiture. Une fois seule, Mlle Oyiba s'exécute. Puis, plus tard, après le départ de M. Tsukinowa, elle va jusqu'au garage. Mlle Oyiba l'attend. Elle la tue avec sa matraque, lui prend son portable, laisse sa carte, et s'en va. Reste un « meurtre », le sien. Au bout de plusieurs longues heures passées dans le salon, elle sait que quelqu'un va proposer d'aller demander aux employés de préparer le dîner, ou d'aller chercher quelques affaires dans les chambres. Au pire, elle l'aurait fait elle-même, qu'aurait-elle risqué ? Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus jamais été suspectée ! Elle est la première à aller dans sa chambre, et ce que j'ai dit sur Mlle Nagisa tient aussi pour elle ! Quoi de plus simple que de glisser un flacon de somnifères dans sa petite trousse ? Ensuite, elle met discrètement le somnifère dans chaque repas, en prenant garde de ne pas en avaler. Ensuite, elle fait semblant de s'endormir. Lorsque nous nous sommes tous endormis, elle quitte la pièce et monte dans sa chambre. C'est très facile pour elle, pas de corps à transporter ! Elle s'allonge sur le lit, laisse tomber la carte par terre, et prend le pistolet. Et, sereine, elle se tire une balle dans le front. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le pistolet s'échappe de sa main et tombe sur le sol, comme si le meurtrier l'avait laissé tomber par terre. Et à cet instant, tout est fini. Elle n'a évidemment pas besoin de regagner le salon. Voilà comment se sont déroulés tous les événements sanglants de ces dernières heures.

Conan s'attendit à un nouveau silence, mais Hanazuno s'exclama aussitôt :

-Non ! Je ne peux pas croire ça ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

-Oui, il a raison ! Et puis, pourquoi Mlle Paizumi aurait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ces meurtres horribles ? Elle connaissait la douleur que cela ferait à mademoiselle Nagisa de perdre son père...Ou de la perdre elle-même...

-Et puis, monsieur Mouri, vous n'êtes pas loyal, ajouta Tsukinowa. Tout à l'heure, vous aviez parlé de quatre meurtres ! Mais en fait, l'un d'entre eux était un suicide !

-Non, monsieur Tsukinowa. Je n'ai pas menti. Il y a bien eu quatre meurtre dans cette demeure. Sauf que l'un d'eux remonte il y a de ça 10 ans.

-Quoi ?s'exclama le majordome, qui se figea. Vous voulez dire que...

-Que le quatrième, ou plutôt le premier meurtre, est celui de Mme Yoko, la mère de Mlle Nagisa. Et que Mlle Paizumi a tué ces trois personnes pour venger son amie.*

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les trois hommes se turent instantanément. Et « Kogoro » parla, d'un ton grave :

-J'ignore comment elle a appris cela, mais mademoiselle Paizumi a su que sa meilleure amie avait été assassinée. Et, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait appris que récemment, elle a attendu 10 ans pour châtier les meurtriers, venger son amie, se venger elle-même, peut-être, qui sait, et, surtout, venger mademoiselle Nagisa. Elle a tout minutieusement préparé. Je suppose que l'ordre des meurtres lui-même n'était pas dû au hasard.

Kogoro se tut un instant, puis reprit :

-D'abord, l'exécuteur. Kirosuke Virashi était un ami, certes, mais c'est uniquement grâce à son amie défunte qu'elle l'avait connue. Donc ça ne changeait rien. Je suppose, quoi que je ne sois sûr de rien, que c'est lui qui a tué sa femme en versant dans son verre une dose excessive de somnifères.

Puis, le complice. Kenta Kinai et elle ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Elle n'aurait aucun remords. Là encore, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense qu'il était au courant du meurtre de Mme Yoko. Peut-être y a-t-il participé ? En tout cas, Mlle Paizumi ne l'aurait pas tué pour rien.

Et, ensuite, le motif. Kié Oyiba était sans aucun doute le mobile du meurtre. Virashi devait se débarrasser de sa femme qu'il n'aimait plus pour pouvoir ensuite épouser sa nouvelle âme sœur. Elle aussi était sans doute au courant du meurtre. Ils ont juste attendu, par prudence et par convention, pour éviter les ragots, avant de se mettre ensemble. J'extrapole peut-être, mais je ne crois que ce n'est pas un hasard si elle n'a été « que » la troisième victime. Mlle Paizumi voulait la terrifier, la faire mourir de peur, avant de la tuer.

Et, enfin, elle-même. Pour que la réussite de son plan soit totale, elle devait mourir. Et surtout en faisant passer cela pour un meurtre. Et, enfin, sa vengeance aurait été accomplie.

-Mais, pourquoi ?hurla presque Hanazuno. Pourquoi se suicider ensuite ?

-Pour préserver Mlle Nagisa.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause.

-Cela rejoint l'idée des cartes : Mlle Nagisa ne devait jamais apprendre le crime commis par son père, et l'identité du meurtrier. Pour lui laisser l'image de « tante Rokio »...Mourir était le moyen le plus sûr. Mais, dans ce cas, en faisant passer cela pour un meurtre. D'où la carte : une carte où il aurait été inscrit « C'EST ACHEVÉ » aurait pu faire éveiller les soupçons. Il fallait donc faire croire à un nouveau meurtre, même s'il n'aurait bien entendu jamais eu lieu. Car, surtout, jamais, au grand jamais, Nagisa ne devait apprendre la vérité.

-Et qu'en savez-vous ?explosa Mike.

-Parce que je l'ai lu, répondit calmement « Kogoro ».

-Quoi ?!

-Je vous l'ai dit, Mlle Paizumi ne souhaitait pas que Mlle Nagisa apprenne la vérité. Toutefois, comme la plupart des meurtriers animés par l'esprit de vengeance, elle a un sens aigu de la justice. J'ai donc pensé que, même si elle s'était suicidée, elle avait dû laisser une trace de son crime derrière elle. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pris le risque de laisser quelqu'un se faire accuser à sa place...Mais, si j'avais raison, quelle serait cette trace ? Toujours dans cette logique, elle avait dû laisser un indice pour que je puisse le trouver...Et c'est là que je me suis souvenu de cette phrase...

-Laquelle, M. Mouri ?

-Celle-ci : « -Après, je n'ai pas pu envoyer un mail ». bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais...J'ai donc envoyé Conan esssayer d'accéder à son compte et...Conan, montre-leur.

-Oui, Kogoro !

Les trois hommes virent avec surprise Conan sortir de derrière le lit. Il de dirigea vers l'ordinateur et commença à l'allumer. En faisant cela, il dit :

-J'y suis donc allé, mais il y avait un mot de passe. Devinez ce que c'était ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, alors Conan tapa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, tout en épelant les lettres :

-Rien de mieux que le mobile de ses crimes : Y-O-K-O.

Il y eut une exclamation. Puis Conan se mit à lire, d'une voix grave :

\- « Félicitations, monsieur Mouri, si vous lisez ce message que, je pense, vous ne lisez pas hasard. Mais j'en prends le risque. Vous avez probablement noté mon allusion à ce message toute à l'heure. Donc, vous l'avez compris, c'est moi qui ai tué Virashi, Kinai et Oyiba. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai aucun remords, même maintenant. J'ai accompli ma mission, et maintenant, je peux partir. Je l'ai dit, à vous ou au petit Conan, Yoko était ma meilleure amie. Et je ne pouvais laisser le meurtre de ma meilleure amie impuni. De plus, Nagisa est désormais libre de l'emprise de son père, et peut désormais vivre sa vie. Certes, l'argent avec lequel elle va vivre est d'origine frauduleuse, une énième machination de son cupide père. Mais tout au long de ma carrière, j'ai gagné une certaine somme, et elle est ma principale héritière. Plus quelques sommes léguées à Hirohiko, à Ken et à Akira, pour me faire pardonner de ces cruelles journées. Pour ma part, j'avoue être ssez satisfaite de l'issue de ces crimes. Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. Mais je manque à mes devoirs. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su pour le meurtre de ma chère Yoko ? J'avais communiqué avec elle peu de temps avant sa mort, et elle m'avait confié les doutes qu'elle avait sur la conduite de son mari, et sur sa relation avec cette saleté d'Oyiba. Et il voyait très souvent Kenta, ces jours-ci. Et, peu de temps après, elle est morte. Vous comprenez aisément que mes soupçons se sont aussitôt éveillés. Mais que pouvais-je faire, sans aucune preuve ? Et puis, il y a un mois, j'étais allé boire avec Kinai. Il a trop bu, et a tout déballé. C'est là que j'ai tout appris. La lassitude de Virashi vis-à-vis de sa femme, sa relation adultère avec Oyiba, la complicité de Kinai dans ce crime, qui avait lui-même apporté les somnifères à son ami. Et, dès ce soir, j'ai pris une décision. J'allais tous les tuer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et, à la fin, je me suiciderai. Je n'avais plus vraiment goût à la vie depuis des années, et je ne tenais pas à aller en prison si j'étais démasqué. Quant aux cartes...Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que d'effrayer Oyiba, et puis...Je ne tenais pas non plus à ce qu'on apprenne que je m'étais suicidé. Par « on », j'entends Nagisa...À propos, monsieur Mouri, êtes-vous seule quand vous lisez ceci ? Ou Nagisa est à vos côtés ? Si elle est ici, à vos côtés, dîtes-lui que je m'excuse sincèrement si je l'ai attristé par mes actes. Et je ne lui demande pas de me pardonner.

Mais, maintenant, je suis satisfaite. Actuellement, vous dormez tous dans la salle à manger grâce aux somnifères que j'ai glissés dans vos repas. Je finis d'écrire ce message, et puis je m'allongerai, je préparerai la carte, et je me tirerai une balle dans ma tête. Et là, tout sera achevé. Désormais, Yoko peut reposer en paix. Adieu à tous ceux qui liront ce message. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Personne n'osait parler. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Hanazuno demanda enfin :

-Où est Nagisa ?

-Elle dort dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ? Pourquoi lui cacher la vérité ?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je pensais seulement que vous sauriez mieux lui dire la vérité que moi. Ai-je tort ?

-Je crains que non, souffla le majordome.

-Bien. Une dernière chose. Monsieur Tsukinowa et Monsieur Mike...Pouvez-vous me laisser un instant seul avec ma fille et monsieur Hanazuno ?

Depuis le début des déductions de son père, Ran n'avait quasiment rien dit. Le majordome et l'écrivain hésitèrent un instant, puis quittèrent la pièce.

-Ran...Crois-moi, je sais bien ce que tu ressens...dit Conan, qui pensait à l'affaire Ray Curtis. Mais les idoles ne sont jamais toutes blanches, elles aussi ont leurs secrets, leurs penchants criminels...Et on ne peut jamais tout savoir, ils savent bien jouer le jeu. Notamment les acteurs...

Ran hocha la tête, et ne dit rien. Elle sourit tristement, et quitta la pièce, laissant le chauffeur « seul » avec le détective.

-Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Mouri ?

-Je vous conseille de tout lui dire.

-Quoi ? De...De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De mademoiselle Nagisa.

-Quoi ? Non, je...

-Inutile d'essayer de me cacher la vérité. J'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez, et l'attention que vous lui portiez. Vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance, elle vous estime, prenez le risque. Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'êtes qu'un « simple » chauffeur...Croyez-moi, tentez votre chance...Je sais personnellement que mieux vaut ne pas attendre pour déclarer sa flamme...Faites-le tant que vous en avez l'occasion.

Le chauffeur resta figé quelques instants, puis se reprit :

-Mer...Merci, monsieur Mouri.

Et le chauffeur quitta la pièce. Aussitôt, Conan sortit de sa cachette, et poussa un grand soupir.

(…)

-Ah, papa !s'exclama Ran en voyant son père descendre les escaliers. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Il se reposait un peu !dit précipitamment Conan. Dis, où est mademoiselle Nagisa ?

-Ici, mon garçon !fit la jeune fille en avançant, aux côtés du chauffeur.

Conan remarqua qu'elle tenait le chauffeur par la main, et un sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

-Monsieur Mouri, Ken m'a mis au courant. Je...Je tiens à sincèrement vous remercier pour l'enquête que vous avez mené. Tante Rokio a fait son choix, elle pensait bien agir, ce n'est pas à moi de la juger. De l'autre côté, ma mère s'en occupera...

-Monsieur Mouri...demanda l'écrivain, encore sous le choc. Comment allons-nous faire, pour la police ?

-Ah !s'écria Conan. Mlle Paizumi a laissé un post-scriptum dans son message. Avant de venir, elle a demandé à son avocat d'envoyer un message à la police un jour donné, aujourd'hui. Dans ce message, elle demandait à la police de venir ici aujourd'hui, vers 15h. Donc nous n'avons plus que quelques heures à attendre !

-Ah, merci, mon garçon ! Je me souviendrai longtemps de ces journées. Ça pourrait m'inspirer pour mon prochain roman, mais..Je ne souhaite pas écrire des romans policiers...

Conan eut un petit sourire. Mike lui glissa alors quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Dis-moi, mon garçon...

-Oui ?

-Je t'ai vu parler dans ton nœud papillon, tout à l'heure...Pourquoi ?

-Ah, je..J'aime parler tout seul !

-Vraiment ? Mais...

-Monsieur Mike, pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mademoiselle Nagisa !

Le majordome s'éloigna, et Conan poussa un grand soupir.

-Tout est terminé, maintenant, pensa-t-il.

Il s'avança vers la porte à pas lents.

-Tant de morts, tant d'horribles crimes dans ce manoir...Et tant de secret...

Et, un secret, il en avait gardé un. Il ne comptait pas le révéler, jamais. Pourquoi ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Mais, en ouvrant l'ordinateur, quelque chose avait glissé. Une carte. La dernière carte de Rokio Paizumi. Et, dessus, il y avait marqué :

C'EST ACHEVÉ

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous été surpris ? Trouvez-vous ça cohérent et crédible ? Auriez-vous choisi un autre coupable ? Un élément ne vous semble pas clair ? Posez toutes vos questions !

Je tiens à remercier Pyroptose et tinalabombe, qui ont, je crois, reviewé à chaque chapitre. De plus, désolé, Pyroptose, ce n'était pas Mike ! Mais merci beaucoup d'avoir mené l'enquête tout au long de cette fiction, avec tes reviews si complètes !

Autre message à Animevivir : non, ce n'était pas une incohérence, pour l'histoire du portable ! C'était prévu !

Passons maintenant au passage complètement inintéressant est dispensable, que vous ne devez lire que si vous souhaitez avoir des informations supplémentaires sur la fiction !

Un chapitre de résolution est très dur à écrire. Tout doit être réaliste, et il ne faut oublier aucun élément, et tenter de satisfaire les éventuels enquêteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a convenu malgré tout !

Maintenant, passons à quelques informations sur les divers personnages de cette fiction !

Mike est basé sur le personnage du majordome de l'affaire du gardien du temps ( tome 72-73 ). J'ai juste changé son physique, mais c'est sur ce personnage qu'il est basé. Et, message à Pyroptose, je ne l'aurais jamais fait coupable, car " le coupable est le majordome " est un trop gros cliché.

Hanazuno est lui basé sur le chauffeur Watabiki dans l'affaire du " 4 " dans le tome 48. Là encore, j'ai changé son physique, mais il est basé sur lui.

D'ailleurs, Nagisa elle-même est basée sur la jeune chef cuisinière de la même affaire. Et je pourrais faire la même remarque que précédemment.

Quant au prétentieux écrivain Tsukinowa, il est basé sur le personnage d'Umemiya de l'affaire de la mariée empoisonnée de la fin du tome 8. Et même remarque.

Virashi, Kinai, OYiba et Paizumi, eux, ne sont basés sur aucun personnage en particulier. Cependant, cette dernière ne devait pas être le coupable à la base. Mais par élimination, c'est tombé sur elle.

Voilà tout pour ces informations parfaitement inutiles et dispensables ! J'espère qu'elles vous auront intéressé malgré tout !

J'avoue être assez satisfait de cette fiction, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Je crois que c'est ma meilleure fiction policière à ce jour.

Voilà tout !On se retrouve bientôt, probablement sur " Les ailes d'Icare " !

J'espère que ce chapitre, et cette fiction en général, vous a plus ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


End file.
